Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China
by Mitchicus
Summary: After Brutus is defeated, a Kung Fu warrior, trained by Master Oogway, rises up to take control of China and all of the world. Po, Tigress, Mitchicus, and the others, rush to stop him, no matter the price. Sequel to KFP 3: Rise of the White Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: Ancient Enemy

Long ago, Master Oogway trained a powerful Kung Fu master. His name was Fernando. He was not from the land of China, but came from an island to escape a civil war raging there. Fernando was a Komodo Dragon, and his parents were taken captive during the war. The Komodo set out to find a better life in China. He began street fighting, for he did not wish to do any peaceful jobs. One day, while he sparred, Master Oogway noticed him. The master saw talent in Fernando, and wished to give him a better life, and teach him the art of Kung Fu. Fernando accepted his offer, and went with Oogway to the Jade Palace. At that time, there was no Furious Five, and Shifu was not a student of Oogway. Fernando was the first to be taught Kung Fu by its creator. Oogway taught him the art, and the Komodo learned quickly. He became very powerful, but also became darkened by the power. He wanted more than what a hero was offered: Thanks from those he saved, righteousness, humility, and other non-physical treasures. He wanted money and power. And so, he battled Oogway for control over the Jade Palace. Then he would assume leadership over China. But Fernando was defeated, and was banished back to the island from which he came so long ago. Oogway predicted that Fernando would rise again, but he would not be there to stop him. The Dragon Warrior, and all of his allies, were needed to defeat Fernando, and the army he brought with him. And then, Fernando rose again.

The boats were readied as Fernando watched. A long sword was at his side, and he was in silver battle armor. The Komodo was not that old, for he was still a teenager when he rebelled against Oogway. Now he readied his army. When Fernando was exiled, the civil war had ended. A new ruler was in place, and asked to see Fernando, and learn of his trip to China. Fernando killed the ruler as soon as he saw him, and assumed himself the new ruler. He had built up the country with a large military, and waited until he felt he should return to China. This army was very large, much larger than Brutus' army. This army was not enough to conquer all of China, but the entire known world. At last, the Komodo readied his men to sail to back to China to fulfill his dream. One soldier, an officer, ran up to Fernando and bowed.

"My Lord, the ships are ready." He said.

"Finally! We cast off now!" The Komodo said. "This is just the beginning of our rule."

Po sat under the Peach Tree with Tai Lung. All was well in the Valley of Peace, and bandits had not attacked it for quite some time. The two were interrupted by Master Shifu as the red panda ran up to them.

"What is it, Master?" Po asked.

"Do you know Fernando, the first student of Oogway?" Shifu asked them.

"Battled Master Oogway and lost, then was exiled. Why?" Tai Lung said.

"He has returned with an army capable of taking over China and the entire world, just as Oogway foretold." Shifu said calmly.

Po's eyes widened. "How do we stop him?"

"We can't do it alone. We need a much larger army to fight Fernando's army. This isn't like fighting Brutus. I will send messages to all of the villages with militias and armies. For now, we train." Shifu said.

Tai Lung folded his arms. "What if Fernando strikes villages with his army?"

"Adolfo has joined Fernando as a volunteer, one of the few." Shifu said laughing. "He will tell us where they go, and if Fernando does go to attack a village, we will warn the inhabitants and fight them off."

"Sounds like a plan." Po said happily.

"Po, come with me." Shifu said.

Tai Lung looked at Shifu and Po curiously. He sighed and nodded.

"What do you want to show me, Master Shifu?" Po asked the red panda.

"Wait until we get there."

Mitchicus opened his eyes. He had been meditating for some time now in his room. His shirt was off, since he had been bandaging a few wounds from his previous training. He scratched the scar on his eye and put back on his shirt, the usual black. The White Tiger got up and exited his room, and went deeper into the temple inside of Mount Everest. He entered the main hall, where his master sat meditating.

"Are your wounds healing, my son?" Oogway asked.

"Yes master." Mitchicus said kneeling.

Even though Mitch saw Master Oogway as his father, he always addressed him formally.

"A little pain still, but nothing else." Mitch said.

"We never talked of what you have accomplished when I was…absent." Oogway said. "Have you found inner peace?"

"I have. I got it when I defeated Brutus, just as you said before." Mitch said smiling.

"What about your senses? Do you use your mind over your sight when you have to?"

"I do, and I have gotten very good at it, thanks to your extra training." Mitch said again.

"Do you have any problems with anything?" Oogway asked.

"I do have a temper, master. This affected me during my battle with Brutus, but I have been able to control it better since then. I also fear that I will go to great lengths to save my friends, without thinking." Mitchicus said.

"You must control these for your next fight."

"What is it, master?" Mitch asked.

"I have had a vision that Fernando has returned with his army." Oogway said solemnly.

"Will you help us defeat him, master?" Mitchicus asked worried.

"That I cannot do. You and all of your friends must do that." Master Oogway said.

"Why master?" He asked.

"It is not my destiny. I returned from the heavens to finish your training, and now I have." Oogway said, smiling. "I have a gift for you."

Oogway pointed to a set of holders. There stood a beautiful Katana sword, with a golden grip and scabbard. It was called the Sword of Destiny. When Mitch trained there long ago, Oogway had told him that he would one day have that sword when he was ready. But that was so long ago, and Mitch had forgotten about it until then. Beside it was blue armor. It cast a glare like diamonds. This was the armor of the Lightning Warrior. A breastplate with shoulder pads, kneepads, and elbow pads. The armor was thick and hard, but surprisingly light when Mitch picked them up. The white tiger remembered the last time he was given a gift like this. He was under Brutus' control, and was given black armor and a black sword. The difference was that Brutus was Mitch's enemy, and Oogway was Mitch's father. Brutus gave the things to Mitchicus so he could do evil, but Oogway gave them to him to be used for justice and good. Mitchicus unsheathed the blade and looked at it. The outer part was silver, but the center was golden.

"This is a powerful sword, Mitchicus." Oogway said. "Use it wisely, and for justice."

Mitch sheathed the blade and set it back, before turning to Oogway and bowing.

"Thank you, master." Mitchicus said smiling.

"I always knew that you were destined for greatness. When you are called by the universe, you will become the legendary Lightning Warrior."

Mitch remembered what Oogway told him about the Lightning Warrior. The master would be able to be extremely fast, strong, and summon blue fire and lighting against his enemies. For him to be this legendary warrior was a great honor.

"It is an honor to be this." Mitch said smiling.

Oogway smiled back. "You must stay here, until they come for you."

"Who, master?" Mitch asked. He hoped that Oogway meant Tigress and the others.

"Part of Fernando's army. Thy will come to kill you and destroy this place, but you will defeat them all."

"How can I defeat an army by myself, master?" Mitch asked.

"You must believe in yourself. Promise me you will, my son."

I...I promise, master." Mitchicus said slowly.

"Good. Now I must go, for my time is limited." Oogway said as he walked out of the hall and out into the snow.

It was not snowing, which was rare there. Mitchicus hurried after Oogway. The old master turned and looked at the White Tiger.

"Master…father…please, don't leave me!" Mitch said as he looked at Oogway.

The old master smiled. "You must continue your journey on your own."

After saying that, Oogway became peach leaves, and floated away in the wind. After the leaves had left, snow began to fall once again. Mitch stood speechless. He knew that he would probably never see his father ever again. The White Tiger returned to the temple and resumed training, awaiting the soldiers that would come for him.

Po walked with Shifu into the Hall of Heroes. Shifu led the panda to the side of the hall.

"These are important times. I believe you are ready to have this." Shifu said as he pointed to a sword.

"The Sword of Heroes! Awesome!" Po shouted.

Shifu turned to him, irritated by his tone. "This is not for fun, Dragon Warrior. This weapon has been used for great threats, and now it is going to be used again."

"But it's still cool!" Po said excitedly.

"The sword has a special power. It can slice objects even without touching them, but it must be mastered first." Shifu said.

"That's sweet!"

"It is yours, Po." Shifu said as he gestured to it.

Po picked up the sword and held it up high, acting like a master of it. Soon his arm became heavy, and he lowered the sword.

"Sure is heavy! So do I have to carry this around all the time now?" He asked.

Shifu laughed. "You'll get used to the weight, but here's a scabbard." Shifu said as he handed the panda a scabbard with a belt.

The panda sheathed the sword and put it on his side.

"Thank you, master." Po said as he bowed.

"Your welcome, Dragon Warrior." Shifu responded, bowing back.

Fernando's men secured the port. Few people lived there, so hardly anyone knew of their arrival. The soldiers were unloaded, and Fernando found a hut, where he set up his headquarters.

The Komodo sat at a table inside of his headquarters. It was early morning, and the ruler had a map of China on the table, beside a few candles. A captain of the army walked in and bowed.

"My lord, the army you requested is ready to march." He said.

"Good, order them to march to Mount Everest and destroy everything and everyone there." Fernando said.

"Yes Sir!" The captain said as he ran out.

The army, a large portion of the main army, began their march towards Mitchicus.

Mitchicus stood near the top of the mountain. The snow had stopped, and freezing rain now fell. Storm clouds loomed over the peak of Mount Everest. The White Tiger heard thunder, and remembered what Oogway had said to him.

He would be the Lightning Warrior when the universe called him to be it. Was this the calling?

Mitchicus felt the fur on his head and back stand up. He knew that this was going to hurt. Immediately afterwards, lightning struck Mitch. If you've ever been struck by lightning, it doesn't feel good. Mitchicus felt his flesh burn and the electricity course throughout his body. The pain was terrible. Oogway had trained him to ignore pain, but he was never able to ignore all of it. It did help him though. The lightning soon passed, and Mitchicus still stood, even after being hit by lightning. His fur was smoking, and glimmers of electricity came from his hands. He closed them into fists, and the electricity went away. He knew something had changed about him. His movements were quicker, also his thoughts. He was finally the Lightning Warrior.

Mitchicus heard a voice inside of his head. "Ready yourself, Lightning Warrior. They are almost here."

**A/N: A new foe emerges, Po receives the Sword of Heroes, and Mitchicus becomes the Lightning Warrior. This is my second story on FanFiction, after Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger. I recommend that you read the complete story, Rise of the White Tiger, before you continue on this story, which occurs before this story. The main theme song of this story is "Opening Titles", from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, by Hans Zimmer. Next Chapter: Awesomeness Has Stripes. Mitchicus battles Fernando's army and Song reunites with Po. Please review my story, read its predecessor, share with others, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: Awesomeness Has Stripes

The army, led by Magnus, one of the trusted generals of Fernando, reached the Himalayan Mountains. Mount Everest was in sight, and storm clouds loomed over it. Lightning was seen by the men. They began to worry, fearing their weapons would attract the lightning.

"Fear not men, we'll be fine." Magnus said.

The army was nervous. They knew they would face masters of Kung Fu, and they did not know anything about the art. All they had were swords, shields, and spears. They knew that Kung Fu was stronger than these weapons. The only advantage they had was numbers. Magnus stopped his men and looked up at the mountain. Mitchicus stood in full battle armor near the top of the mountain. The Komodo Dragons saw him and readied their weapons. Magnus grinned.

"One Kung Fu warrior against an army. I believe the odds are against him." He said.

Mitch drew his sword and pointed it at them. Magnus growled.

"Kill him! Attack!" He yelled as the army began running towards the mountain.

Mitchicus jumped off of the mountain and glided headfirst towards them. He gained speed, and became closer to the ground. The first line of soldiers rushed at him. He neared the ground, and made a long slice in midair. Five heads fell to the snow. He hit the ground and rolled, slicing a Dragon's legs off. The soldier howled as he fell to the ground, never to walk again or perish. Mitch blocked an attacker's sword and grabbed him, throwing him into his allies. A few of the soldier's allies and himself, were impaled in the process. Another soldier tried to slash Mitchicus' arm off, but the White Tiger blocked it. While he still blocked the soldier's sword with his right hand, another tried to stab him. There was no other way to save himself, so Mitch reached with his left hand (paw) quickly and grabbed the other's sword. Mitch's hand bled from this, but he ignored the pain. He gripped the sword tighter, drawing more blood, and slamming the grip of it into the soldier. Mitch flipped the sword in the air and caught it to where the grip was in his hand.

"Heads up!" Mitch yelled as he used the other sword to slice the head of the other soldier clean off.

The head, along with its body, fell to the snow. A large mass of soldiers now ran at him. Mitch knew that he could not defeat them all normally. He thought of his hands catching fire, blue fire, and they did. He was amazed at this, and the soldiers ahead of him were frightened, but continued to run at him. He pulled his to fists together, and shoved them outwards. A giant ball of blue fire was hurled at the Komodo Dragons. The result was terrifying. Those hit directly were incinerated instantly. Others close by lost their faces, and their skin and limbs melted off. An entire company of men…devastated by one attack. Mitchicus would have to control this power for good, not for evil. Magnus stood in horror at the scene that occurred. So many men died so fast.

Mitch continued fighting, his hands still ablaze with the fire. One would think that the fire burned him as well, but it did not. He did not feel anything different about his hands. The White Tiger charged at the next line, who cowered behind shields to stay away from the flames. Everyone he punched was either burned or melting. A large group of troops came at Mitchicus with spears. He would be impaled trying to reach them, and throwing another fireball would be too slow. He thought of the Lightning powers he now supposedly possessed.

"Please help me with this master!" He said to himself.

He raised his fists in the air, and summoned lightning as he slammed his fists into the snow. Lightning shot out of his fists and into the ground. Even through snow, it traveled through it. The effects were devastating.

After coursing through the ground, the electricity hit the soldiers. The men were electrocuted, and if one was near another man electrocuted, he suffered the same fate.

Some fell instantly, others stood screaming, until collapsing in the snow. The effects were less devastating than the blue fire, but it affected many more soldiers than the blue fire did.

Some men began to smoke, others were caught into flames. Mitch saw a few soldiers explode upon impact. Their limbs flew into the air in pieces.

Mitch never had dreamed of this much power. Could he be stronger than the Dragon Warrior? Mitch ignored those thoughts. Po and him were allies, not rivals or enemies.

The army began to retreat, yelling and shoving each other to get away from the Lightning Warrior.

"Where are you guys going? The party's just getting started!" Mitchicus said laughing as he sent another volley of electricity at them.

Electricity flickered from his hands. Such a beautiful weapon. He truly was in debt to Master Oogway for giving him this power.

The White Tiger ran on all fours after them. The army ran from him, along with Magnus. The general ran with them, but was ordering them to stand and fight.

"Fight you cowards! Use your numbers to destroy him!" Magnus yelled as he fled as well.

Mitch grabbed a straggler and threw him to the ground. He ran up to the downed soldier, and retracted his claws. He sliced open the Komodo Dragon's throat, and the soldier began to gurgle. Mitchicus ignored this and continued to run after the army. He prepared a fireball, and threw it at them, giving the same terrible effects.

The army was thinning, and turned to make a final stand. Mitch leapt in the air and landed in the middle of the army, slamming his fists to the ground. The lightning consumed them, and some continued to run.

Those that ran escaped, but Mitchicus did not care. Those that escapes would return to Fernando, and spread the fear of what he had done. Fear was good. It hurts the will of the warrior.

Mitch closed his fists and the electricity went away. He would give the soldiers a better chance of survival. Mitch drew his sword as a lone warrior rushed at him. Mitch dodged the warrior, who tried to stab him with a spear. He used his leg to sweep the soldier to the ground. Mitch walked over and stabbed him in the chest. He saw Magnus, drawing a sword. He knew the Komodo was the general of the men he just killed. Those still alive were wounded or dying.

"Surrender, general." Mitchicus said smiling.

Mitch remembered that he was a general for a villain once. But now he had defeated one.

"It's over. You've lost." Mitch said.

Magnus laughed. "Perhaps I have, but Fernando will triumph. For Fernando!" He yelled as he charged at Mitchicus.

The White Tiger sighed, and threw the spear at him, which killed him.

Po set the sword in his room and journeyed down to the Valley of Peace. He went into his father's noodle shop, and everything was normal to Po. The panda did not see the figure sitting at the table near the door. The figure got up, and walked behind Po.

"I've been waiting for you, Dragon Warrior." The figure said.

Po turned around and punched the figure down, who dropped a bowl of noodles. Po gasped. It was the clouded leopard Song. She laughed and got up.

"Sorry Po!" She said laughing. "That will be the last time I act like a bad guy!"

"I'm so sorry Song, I thought you were a bandit or something!"

"It's ok. I should have thought about doing something like that since you're a warrior. How have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Why are you back here?" Po asked.

"The Ladies of the Shade know about the return of Fernando and his army, and there is no safer place than here. The others went to the mountains to hide." Song said.

"Well, I think you might be able to stay at the Jade Palace with us. I'll talk it over with Master Shifu."

"Thank you, Po." Song said as she hugged the panda.

Po forgot how much he loved Song. And he began to think that she loved him also.

"Your welcome, Song." Po said smiling.

The two walked up the many steps to the Jade Palace.

Fernando threw his table against the wall in anger. He could not believe what he had heard from the Wu Sisters. They had watched Mitchicus fight, and him destroy an entire army. As soon as Magnus fell, the sisters returned to their employer to tell the news.

"How can one Kung Fu master destroy an army?" He asked them. "True, he is the Lightning Warrior, but we had numbers, and training better than any other army."

Su Wu smiled. "They may be trained well, but not in Kung Fu."

Fernando growled. "That is true, but it does not solve my problem. The Dragon Warrior, Master Oogway, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, and even Tai Lung are against me! If an army can't take out one master, how can a bigger army take out a group of them!"

Su laughed. "I don't know. We're just here for the money. But here's some good news."

Fernando turned to the sisters. "What is it."

"Oogway's dead, he has been for a while. So that's one less master to worry about." Su Wu said as she and the other sisters began to walk out.

"Stop! Can you and your friends defeat Mitchicus?" He asked them.

Su smiled. "What you can't absorb, you can deflect. His lightning and fire will be no match against our combination."

"Go and kill him!" Fernando demanded.

"Triple the pay, and we'll go."

Fernando sighed. "Fine."

The Wu Sisters bowed, and ran on all fours towards the mountains, after Mitchicus.

Mitchicus looked at the endless bodies. All had met their fate by him. He saw a few soldiers crawling, a trail of blood behind them. Mitchicus felt sorry for them, for he didn't want them to have slow, painful deaths. He unsheathed his sword and turned over a soldier. The Komodo was terrified. Surely these men did not volunteer for service to Fernando. They were forced to serve or had volunteered for the previous ruler of the island Fernando came from. He looked into the soldiers eyes. This man did not wish to die, but live. But his survival was impossible. There was a hole in the man's side, and through the blood, Mitch saw his lung and other organs. The pain of this man must have been terrible.

"Forgive me, brother." Mitch said to the Komodo. "Your wound is mortal. All I can give you is a quick death."

The Komodo looked terrified but nodded, and closed his eyes. Mitch brought the blade down into his heart, which killed him quickly. The Komodo wheezed, and then fell silent. The soldier was dead. His face was peaceful, as if glad the end had come.

Mitchicus never felt sorry for the men he killed, until now. Those that he killed before this one were villains, robbers, and murderers. But this man, and probably the entire army, was different. They probably never wanted to kill or burn villages. But now they would be changed under Fernando.

Mitchicus stood up and killed the last wounded. Snow continued to fall, and it began to cover the blood and bodies of those slain there. Mitch wiped the blood off of his sword in the snow, and then sheathed it. He looked past the mountains. He pulled out of his shirt an Adenandra flower, the one that Tigress had sent him. He smiled and put it back in his shirt.

_It is time to return to my love, _Mitchicus thought as he ran on all fours, out of the Himalayan Mountains.

**A/N: Po is reunited with Song and Mitchicus defeats the army. This chapter has two songs to set the mood of the battle Mitchicus fought, for variety. The first is "Sweet Dreams", instrumental version by Marilyn Manson, and the second is "Red Nation (instrumental)" by Game ft. Lil Wayne. Please leave me comments on what you would like in this story, and I'll see what I can do. Next chapter: Attack of the Wu Sisters. Mitch battles all of the Wu sisters, with his new powers useless against them. Also, Po brings Song to the palace, which causes some tension because of the last time she visited. Hope you like the story so far, and please comment, review, and please, no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Attack of the Wu Sisters

The White Tiger ran on all fours through the snow. He was now out of the Himalayan Mountains, and had traveled for a complete day. Mitchicus took a knee and breathed heavily. He had killed and entire army, and then traveled for a complete day non-stop. He was hungry, but he would ignore it. He built a campfire, and slept in the snow.

Morning came, and Mitchicus awoke. His armor was still off, for he did not want to sleep with it on. He stretched and got up. He heard movement behind him and turned to face the Wu sisters. His rest had allowed them to catch up to him.

"Well, what do we have here sisters?" Su said smiling. "A handsome tiger all alone in the snow."

Mitch laughed. "Don't flirt with me Su. I already have a girl."

Su Wu snarled. "Well, maybe your girlfriend won't ever see you again!"

The leopards charged at Mitchicus, who went into a defensive stance. Mitch summoned lightning at Su. The lightning shot out of Mitch's hand and headed straight towards Su Wu, but she blocked it.

"Ah, at least I'm not THAT powerful eh?" Mitch said sarcastically as he went back into a defensive stance.

The trio of leopards worked together against Mitchicus. All attacked at once, which was the sisters' advantage. They pushed him back, and the odds looked grim for Mitch. He punched Wan Wu in the chest, which knocked her over. It gave him a slight break, but nothing major, for she recovered and began to attack again.

"What's ironic is that you broke out of jail again, only to be put back in prison or killed."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Wing growled.

Mitch grabbed Wan's tail and threw her into Su and Wing. The three fell to the snow, and got back up.

"I'll admit, you guys still have some touch! But what you should really do is stop working for villains and change your ways!" Mitch said calmly.

"This is all we know!" Su said.

Mitch grabbed Wan and threw her away from him, but she unsheathed her claws and grabbed Mitch's arm with them. The White Tiger bellowed, and then Wan kicked him in the face, knocking him over.

"Nice moves…for a girl!" Mitch taunted.

"How about this?" Su roared as she leapt into the air, aiming for Mitch's throat.

Mitch was still on the ground, and doubled kicked her. She grunted and fell to the ground. The leopard growled and punched the snow in anger as she got back up.

"Back for more I see?" He taunted again. "Maybe because you and your friends drool over me is the reason why you're losing."

Su laughed. "Do you know what we do to people that we love? We kill them!" She shouted as the three rushed at him again.

Mitch leapt into the air and did a roundhouse kick to them all. They all fell to the ground in a flash.

"It's been a while since I hit a girl."

"We'll make sure it's the last time you hit anything!" Su said snarling.

The three unsheathed their claws and jumped into the air at Mitchicus. He punched Su in the face, and punched the others. They all fell once again to the ground. The fight was tiring them, and the odds were in his favor.

Then the White Tiger remembered a move he had learned a long time ago. It was not Oogway that taught him this, but Tai Lung, and in secret.

He caught Wing Wu with the nerve dysfunction, and she fell to the ground, paralyzed. Su and Wan backed up in fear.

"What have you done?" Su asked in shock.

Mitch smiled. "The same thing I'll do to your sister!"

The White Tiger used the nerve dysfunction again, this time against Wan Wu, who also fell to the ground paralyzed. Su backed up in fear.

Mitchicus laughed. "You think they are dead? They're paralyzed. An old trick from Tai Lung."

"But you cannot defeat me!" She yelled.

"Save your energy. Drag your sisters back to Fernando, he'll know how to revive them, and tell him that I spared you. Then escape, for he may kill you after he hears that I spared you."

"For whatever it's worth, thank you." Su said carrying her sisters the other direction.

Mitch nodded and turned towards a forest. That was the way leading back to the Jade Palace, and Tigress. He put his armor back on and sprinted towards the forest on all fours.

Po and Song made it to the barracks, where the Five and Tai Lung were talking. The Five were anxious when they saw Song, but Tai Lung had no change in mood.

"Po, remember what she did last time?" Tigress said to the panda.

Po remembered when Song and the Ladies of the Shade went into the Jade Palace and stole the Dragon Chalice. But she and the Ladies had changed.

"Guys, she's cool. She won't do anything like that ever again." Po said to the Five.

Tigress folded her arms, for she still did not trust Song. The clouded leopard walked up to them.

"Look, I'm really sorry for lying to you guys and stealing the chalice. Can you please forgive me?"

The Five nodded, but Tai Lung was clueless. He just nodded with them.

"Thank you." Song said smiling.

Master Shifu walked out of the barracks carrying a scroll. The old master saw Song, and turned to the Dragon Warrior.

"Po, who is this?" He asked the panda.

"Master Shifu, she's a friend. Can she please stay at the Jade Palace?" Po begged the old master. "She's taking refuge from Fernando."

Shifu smiled. "Certainly. Po, show her to the guest room."

Po nodded and led Song into the barracks.

When Po and Song had left, Shifu turned to the others. They saw the scroll in his hand.

"Master, is it Adolfo?" Tai Lung asked.

Shifu nodded. "You were right Tigress. Mitchicus is alive."

Tigress smiled. "I knew a tough guy like him would make it!"

"Where is he, master?" Tai Lung asked.

"He was near Mount Everest, where he defeated an entire army."

The Five were shocked that one man could take down an entire army.

"He is now the Lightning Warrior, from what he did in the battle."

Tigress remembered what the ancient scrolls told about the Lightning Warrior. Fast, strong, and powerful, just like her Mitch. She was proud to know how powerful he had become.

"Now he travels back to the Jade Palace." Shifu said smiling.

The Five cheered, and Tai Lung hugged Tigress. Everyone was happy from the news.

"How long ago was this letter?" Tigress asked.

"I cannot tell, Master Tigress." Shifu said.

"What do we do now, master?" Tai Lung asked.

Shifu shrugged. "Continue your training, and then I will see what we will do next."

Shifu turned and headed to the Hall of Heroes. The Five, excluding Tigress, went to the Training Hall. Tai Lung stood alongside Tigress, looking down at the Valley of Peace.

"I'm so glad he's alive, and coming back." Tai Lung said. "What about you?" He asked the tiger.

"I've missed him so much, so I can't wait for him."

Fernando was outraged. Three Kung Fu warriors, even being able to resist the Lightning Warrior's special abilities, were still defeated by Mitchicus.

"Why do you crawl back to me?" Fernando said.

Su sighed. "They're paralyzed, and Mitch said that you would know how to revive them."

"That I do know, but you know that you will not be paid for your failure, am I clear?"

"Yes." Su said.

Fernando walked over to Wing and Wan and revived them. They gasped for air once they were revived, but then recovered.

"Now you serve me for no pay." He said.

Su Wu bowed. "We are in your debt."

The Wu sisters hurried out, and another day passed. The sisters had escaped, and Fernando knew it. He felt betrayed and even more outraged.

"All because of one man." Fernando said.

He drew his sword and sliced the wall of the house.

"I will kill you, Lightning Warrior."

Tigress sat inside of the Training Hall with the Five and Tai Lung.

"So…he's the Lightning Warrior? It would be pretty cool if he could summon lightning and stuff." Mantis said.

Crane sighed and looked at the insect. "Mantis, Mitch can do that."

"Oh, my bad." Mantis said now embarrassed.

Tigress was anxious. Her tail flicked the floor constantly.

"Uh Tigress, could you please stop?" Monkey asked.

Tigress did as she was asked and stopped.

"Sorry, I'm a little anxious about Mitch."

Monkey laughed. "Always talking about him, aren't you?"

Tigress tightened her fists and Monkey turned away, now scared of what Tigress might do to him.

The front door opened, and Mitchicus walked in.

Tigress jumped up and tackled him. Mitch had forgotten how strong Tigress had gotten.

"I missed you so much, my love." She said softly.

Mitchicus smiled. "I missed you too." He said as he handed her the Adenandra flower.

She squeezed it and kissed him passionately. The Five and Tai Lung watched the two together again. It wasn't the first time Tigress had that reaction.

Tigress got up with Mitchicus. Tai Lung walked over to Mitch.

"Hello, brother!" He said as he hugged the White Tiger. "I see you're still in one piece!"

Mitch grinned. "I guess I am."

Mitch greeted the Five, and then turned back to Tigress, who smiled again.

"Come with me, we've got lots to discuss." She said.

**A/N: Mitch defeats the Wu Sisters, Song is accepted into the Jade Palace, and Tigress reunites with Mitch. This chapter's songs are "Won't Back Down" by Eminen ft. Pink, and "Hero" from Kung Fu Panda 1, by Hans Zimmer and Jim Powell. These songs set the mood of the battle between Mitchicus and the Wu Sisters. Next chapter: Reunited. Tigress and Mitch discuss important romantic matters and Po, Mitch, and Tigress set out on a journey west. Please leave comments, suggestion, reviews, and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Reunited

Tigress led Mitchicus out of the Training Hall, but was stopped by Shifu.

"Where are you two going?" Shifu asked them.

"To Wu Dan Mountain." Tigress answered calmly.

Shifu turned to Mitchicus. "It's good that your back."

"It's good to be here." Mitch said.

"Could you talk with me for a second?" Shifu asked the White Tiger.

Mitch looked at Tigress, who nodded. "Yes, Master Shifu."

Shifu gestured for Tigress to stay and Mitch to follow. He did, and Shifu took Mitchicus out of earshot.

"I brought you here to ask you, do you have plans for my daughter?" Shifu asked.

Mitch blushed. "I do, master."

"Marriage?" Shifu asked.

"When I feel it is the right time." Mitch answered.

Shifu smiled. "She's waited for you when we thought you had perished when you fell from the castle for so long. For you to propose to her now…she would be so happy to be your wife."

Mitchicus was convinced. "Master Shifu, I would like to marry your daughter. Is this alright with you?"

Shifu nodded. "It is. I am so glad that Tigress finally gets to marry the man of her dreams."

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Mitch said bowing and smiling.

"No, thank you."

Mitch left Shifu and found Tigress waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"It was nothing." Mitch said as he held out his arm for her to take.

She accepted it and walked with him to Wu Dan Mountain. They found a grassy area and sat there.

"So…what do you want to discuss?" Mitch asked curiously.

Tigress wrapped her tail around his. It was a sign of how much she loved him.

"I missed you so much, and I waited every day for you." Tigress said.

Mitch laughed. "I'm not that important to worry about like that."

"You are to me." She said as she kissed him passionately.

Mitch returned the kiss, but then was tackled by Tigress. She got on top of him and continued to kiss him. Mitch rolled away from her.

"Tigress, don't get rough with me. I decided that I will remain pure until marriage."

Tigress eyes widened when he said marriage. "You mean-"

"Yes Tigress, I do." He said softly. "Will you marry me?"

Tigress began to cry tears of joy. "Yes…yes I would!"

Tigress hugged him and he returned it.

"But we can play rough, right?" Tigress asked the White Tiger.

"Go easy on me." Mitch said as she tackled him again.

And so the love of the two tigers blossomed.

The Wu sisters went back into the crime world, where they found a new employer. He was an Amur Leopard named Pantelis. He taught himself Kung Fu, and became powerful with it and black magic.

The sisters stood inside his house, located in Siberia.

"What do we do now, master?" Su asked.

Pantelis smiled. "We wait for Fernando to fall."

The bodies of Shen and Brutus were behind him.

Fernando readied another portion of his army, much larger than the one that was sent against Mitchicus. The soldiers stood at attention, and Fernando inspected them. The general of this army went up to him.

"Sir, we are ready to move to Shan Fen." He said.

Fernando smiled. "Good, go quickly, so no other Kung Fu warriors stop you."

The army marched off, and Fernando stood with the rest. He readied a smaller army and sent them west, looking for cities to plunder. Adolfo watched them all leave, and sent another letter to Shifu.

Shifu read the letter to Po and the others, excluding Tigress and Mitchicus.

"Shan Fen is the next target for Fernando certainly." Shifu said.

Po was worried. His father's village was once again a target, but there was no prophecy guaranteeing its safety.

"Tai Lung, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and I will travel to Shan Fen to defend it. Other villages will send armies and militias to help defend the village." Shifu said calmly.

"What am I going to do master?" Po asked.

"Get Tigress and Mitchicus and head west to find allies to fight Fernando, and stop the army headed that direction." Shifu said. "Now we must go, I wish you luck on your journey, Dragon Warrior."

Shifu and the others left Po and exited the Valley of Peace, heading for Shan Fen. Po looked for Tigress and Mitchicus.

Mitchicus awoke that morning with Tigress in his arms. He woke up Tigress, who yawned and stretched.

"Time to get up, my love." Mitch said softly.

Tigress smiled. "Good morning."

Mitch nodded, and got her to her feet. The two walked from Wu Dan and went back to the Jade Palace. They found Po there, and he told them what Shifu had said.

"They headed west?" Mitch asked the panda, who nodded. "Then there is no time to waste. Let's go."

The three also left the Jade Palace and went west. Po told Song that they had to go, and she understood. He directed her to his father's shop if she got lonely.

Po felt bad about leaving Song all alone. True, they had to go, but she would be all alone at the Jade Palace for a while. He couldn't take her with them, for it was too dangerous. She understood that.

Mitchicus, Tigress, and Po went west for days, until they reached a bamboo forest.

While they walked, they were surrounded by an army of wolves in armor. Tigress and Po stood ready to fight, but Mitch thought otherwise. These could be allies against Fernando, but they couldn't fight them. He turned to Tigress and Po.

"Don't fight, I have a plan." Mitch said calmly.

Tigress was not convinced. "To get captured?"

Mitch laughed. "It's more than that."

Tigress trusted Mitch and lowered her guard. Po did the same shortly afterwards. Three wolves shackled the masters, and brought them to the leader, who wore a breastplate, cape, and golden helmet.

"Greetings," the leader said, "I am General Salvius, and we are the last remnants of the once mighty Roman Empire."

Mitch was amused. "A long way from Rome, aren't you?"

Salvius laughed. "When the West fell, my ancestors went to the Eastern Empire, until that fell. Then we fled the Barbarian Hordes and went to China, a last resort for our survival."

"I see you have survived since then." Mitchicus said calmly.

Salvius nodded. "We continue the way of life we once had in the Empire. True, it is not nearly as grand, but it is practically the same."

"Why do you not speak Latin, like a traditional Roman?" Mitch asked.

"We had to adapt to this new country, but we do still speak Latin." General Salvius said.

"I see."

Salvius drew his sword and pointed it at Mitch. Tigress rushed forward, fearing for Mitch's life, but was stopped by other soldiers.

"Now please tell me why you come here." Salvius said grinning.

Mitch remained calm. "To find allies to fight a formidable foe."

Salvius nodded. "You will not find allies here. We have enough problems in keeping the peace."

Salvius sheathed his gladius. "Now, we must return with you all to Lupania."

"Do we have a choice?" Mitch said laughing.

The general was not amused. "We are…running low on gladiators. I'm sure you and your friends can fill in the empty spaces?"

Salvius did not wait for an answer and walked away. The army shoved Mitch and the others forward, and they all walked out of the forest. A large city was before them. There were large temples, an amphitheater, and many other magnificent buildings. Inside were animals Mitch had never seen before. Lions, Cheetahs, and other animals not native to China. The army put Mitch, Tigress, and Po in prison cells near the amphitheater. Tigress and Po glared at Mitchicus, who was still calm.

"Mitch, what have you done?" Tigress asked.

Mitch laughed. "The gladiator fights I did not plan. But these men have a very large army, and well trained too. They can aid us against Fernando."

"But you heard the general. He said that they would not interfere."

Mitch smiled. "He doesn't know that Fernando won't stop with China, but the entire world, and his civilization with it."

Shifu and the others arrived at Shan Fen. The guards recognized them, and let them pass. They went and visited with Machai.

"So they are coming to Shan Fen immediately?" Machai asked the red panda.

"Indeed. Sadly there is not Mitchicus to save the day again."

Machai sighed. "A shame he perished."

Shifu laughed. "Actually, he is fighting of Fernando somewhere else."

Machai turned around overjoyed. "So he survived? That's excellent!"

"It is. But now we must face part of the large army of Fernando. Do you have more warriors?" Shifu asked.

"A few more, but nothing much." Machai answered.

Then a large group of leopards, tigers, and oxen entered.

"I hope you do not mind that I have found more warriors to defend Shan Fen." Shifu said.

Machai smiled. "Not at all, for I fear that a great battle is coming."

**A/N: Mitch proposes to Tigress, Shifu and others travel to Shan Fen, and the three masters are captured by General Salvius. Next chapter: The Sport of Killing. Mitch, Tigress, and Po face multiple enemies in gladiator fights. Please, review, comment, share, and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: The Sport of Killing

The day ended and the cell became pitch black. No one could see anything, even if you held you hand in front of your face.

"Mitch, is there a way you could make me some light?" Tigress asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is a way." Mitch said as he summoned his hands to be ablaze with blue fire.

The entire room was illuminated, and Tigress and Po felt heat from the flames. Then the fire accidently burned through Mitch's shackles, and he was free.

Mitch laughed. "I didn't plan on that."

Tigress shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

Mitch sighed. "Love me with all your heart."

Tigress smiled. "That I can do."

Po was dying of the talks Mitch and Tigress had.

"Can you two please be quiet or make out already?" Po asked.

Mitch shook his head and Tigress glared at Po. Then the feline turned back to Mitchicus.

"So, how do we survive the fights, my love?" Tigress asked.

"Stay together and never spread out."

Mitch did not bring his sword or armor on the journey. He had become arrogant with his new powers.

"Alright, we should get some sleep for the fight tomorrow. Goodnight Tigress."

"Goodnight, my love." She replied softly.

Po was glad when Mitch extinguished the flames and the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>The next day, the guards came and woke them up. They were frightened when they found Mitch without his shackles. No one ever before had been able to break out of them. They gave him new shackles, and led the three out of the cell and to the amphitheater. A large crowd was entering the arena, for the fights were very entertaining to them. He saw other gladiators entering the arena with various kinds of weapons. Mitch turned to the guard that led him to the arena.<p>

"Will we receive weapons to fight here?" Mitch asked the guard.

The guard laughed. "No, you and your friends are…easy kills for the show. Only those that have more entertaining fights carry weapons."

"Great." Mitch growled. "We're completely defenseless without swords!" He said sarcastically. "How are the gladiators chosen?"

The guard looked at him. "Criminals are forced into the arena for punishment. They stay gladiators until they die, or are freed."

"But we are not criminals." Mitch said.

"That is a lie. You and your friends are bandits or raiders, here to plunder the city of Lupania."

"We are masters in Kung Fu, not thieves."

The guard shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, for you can't escape the fight. Win the crowd, and you may win General Salvius' favor."

"Thank you." Mitchicus said.

The guard laughed. "I'm told to be kind to those about to die."

"That's encouraging."

They reached the gate to the arena. The guards began taking off the shackles that held the three masters. Through the bars, a fight was taking place. A wolf with a trident and net was facing a lion with a sword and shield. The lion was pushing back the wolf, and part of the crowd cheered, while the other part booed. Then the wolf caught the lion in the net, and threw the lion to the ground, who surrendered. The wolf planted the trident at the lion's throat but did not penetrate into the lion's flesh. The wolf looked up at the crowd for approval. The crowd cheered and put there thumbs facing down.

"Death! Death! Death!" The crowd shouted.

The wolf turned to Salvius, who sat in a booth with his other commanding officers. He put his thumb down as well. The wolf bowed and plunged the trident into the lion's throat. The lion died quickly, and the crowd cheered. The wolf bowed again, and walked out of the arena with three guards.

They were next. The gate in front of Mitchicus opened, and the guards forced them onto the sandy ground of the arena. They were greeted with boos and taunts from the crowd. The three Kung Fu warriors stood at the center of the arena, facing General Salvius. A lion near Salvius stood up, who was the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have before us three bandits that came to Lupania to terrorize our way of life." The announcer said.

Mitch, Po, and Tigress were berated by many loud boos.

"And their enemies are murderers of the entire Quintun family."

More boos went up against the murderers now. The Kung Fu masters' enemies were brought in through the gates. They were six large crocodiles, carrying spears, swords, and shields. One even carried a bow and arrows. The crocodiles surrounded the masters and the announcer raised his paw.

"Let the game begin!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered, and the crocodiles rushed at Mitch and his friends. One with a spear went for Mitchicus, and threw the weapon at him. Mitch caught the weapon and plunged it into the ground. The crocodile drew his sword and charged at the White Tiger.

Mitch jumped into the air and shouted, "Aerial kick to the face!" as he did a roundhouse kick, knocking the crocodile down.

The crowd was shocked. They had never seen men…and women…fight without weapons and do so well. Mitch picked up his opponent's sword and pointed it at him. The crocodile charged, and with one swipe of the sword, the crocodile's head was missing from its body. The body fell to the sandy ground, now covered in blood. Tigress tackled a crocodile and pinned him down. The croc reached for a dagger but Tigress shoved it out of his grip. She retracted her claws and ripped out his throat. The man gasped for air, but did not receive it. The crocodile suffocated and went silent. Two gladiators rushed at Po. He leapt into the air and landed on them. The impact of Po's weight on their bodies crushed them. Salvius rose to his feet when he saw the warriors continue to defeat the gladiators easily. The wolf realized that Mitchicus had told the truth. Their skills showed that they were not bandits, but true Kung Fu masters. Two more crocodiles rushed at Mitchicus bearing swords. The White Tiger still carried the sword he took from his other opponent, and slid between the two crocodiles, slicing their arms off. The two gladiators fell to the ground and writhed in agony. Blood poured from where their arms were sliced off. Mitch did not like watching men die slowly, no matter what they had done in life. He went over to the two and stabbed them in the chests, killing them instantly. The crowd jumped from their seats and applauded the bloodshed. How could such brutal killings be entertaining to people? Mitch never figured that out, all he could assume was that they were violent people. The soldiers on the outside of the arena encircled the three masters. None of them tried to resist, still believing in Mitch's plan. After a fight, the winning gladiators had their fate decided by the crowd. Were they entertaining, giving them the right to live? Or were they boring to watch, sentencing them to death. The crowd cheered and applauded for the masters. The soldiers lowered their weapons and backed away. Salvius looked at Mitchicus.

"You there, White Tiger." Salvius said to Mitchicus.

Mitch turned and looked at the general. "My name is Mitchicus."

"Mitchicus, I believe that the crowd has enjoyed your fight." Salvius said.

The crowd cheered again.

"I believe you and your friends should have one last fight, is that alright?" He asked.

Mitchicus looked at Tigress and Po, who nodded. "It is."

"Good," General Salvius said.

He called the announcer over and whispered into the lion's ear. The lion nodded, and stood before the crowd.

"As an added treat, these warriors will fight Brute Brothers!"

The crowd cheered even louder. Apparently, the Brute Brothers were well known among them.

"I present the Brute Brothers!" The announcer shouted to the crowd.

The gates were opened, and three large gorillas walked into the arena. They carried long, double-edged axes. They surrounded Mitch, Po, and Tigress. Tigress growled, and went low to the ground, ready to pounce. Mitch put his right leg back and stood ready. Po remained the same. If the three defeated the Brute Brothers, they would earn Salvius' trust.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

The gorilla facing Po charged at him. Po hit him with his belly fat, which knocked him over. Po waited for the warrior to get up, and he did. The gorilla slashed with his axe but Po slid underneath it and kicked out the gorilla's legs. The gorilla fell to the ground again. Po jumped on him and sat on his head. The gorilla suffocated shortly afterwards. Tigress jumped over the axe the gorilla carried, and kicked the beast in the face. The gorilla staggered backwards, and then rushed back at the feline. She dodged him again, and broke his arm. He yelled in pain and staggered backwards. Tigress jumped on him, knocking him over. She strangled the beast, and he frantically tried to get away from her. But it was too late. The gorilla suffocated and was dead. Mitch threw down his sword and looked at the gorilla.

"You know what they say about men who carry big weapons? They have a little you know what!" Mitchicus taunted.

The gorilla roared and charged at him. Mitch leapt into the air and hit him with a series of quick kicks. The gorilla grunted and swung his blade horizontally at Mitch. Mitch swiped his hand at the blade with all the force he could muster. The axe snapped when it made contact with Mitch's hand, but did slice it open. Mitch remained calm and looked at the weaponless gorilla. The beast charged, and Mitch jumped onto its shoulders. He summoned lightning and electrocuted the gorilla. The gorilla shook when the lightning hit him, and began to smoke. Mitch hopped off of the gorilla and went on one knee, his back facing the motionless gorilla. The beast moaned and fell to the sand.

Electricity still came out of Mitch's hands, so he extinguished them. The crowd was silent at what had just occurred. Mitchicus was angry because of this.

"Why do you not applaud? You wanted bloodshed, and you got it! What more do you want?" Mitch asked.

The White Tiger got up and walked over to Po and Tigress, who also stood stunned at how Mitch had killed the gorilla. Salvius ordered a gate opened, and it was. The guards gestured for the masters to exit through it, and they did. When they left, Mitchicus heard cheers shouting his name. The three returned to their cells, and one guard gave them a needle and stitches for Mitch's wound on his hand. Mitch sat against the wall while Tigress sewed his hand back together. They were not chained, for that was Salvius' orders. Mitch winced at the stitches. Tigress smiled at him.

"You were pretty cool out there." Tigress said smiling.

Mitch blushed. "You did great too. So did you Po."

Po nodded. "I see we all made it out."

"That we did. Thank you, both of you, for keeping to my plan." Mitch said smiling.

Po nodded and Tigress laughed. "I knew deep down that it would work." She said.

Tigress finished stitching up Mitch's hand. The White Tiger felt his hand and then wrapped his arm around Tigress, who leaned close to him.

"We're not out of it yet."

**A/N: Po, Tigress, and Mitchicus defeat many enemies in the gladiator fights. This chapter's song is "The Battle" by Hans Zimmer, which is from Gladiator. This sets the mood for the fight the three Kung Fu masters must wage. Next chapter: A Roman Dinner. Mitch dines with General Salvius, and assassins from Fernando sneak into the city, and Mitch must fight them off. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: A Roman Dinner

The general of Fernando's army, Radu, stood with his army near Lupania. It was the evening, and the city was lit by torches. The Roman Army did not see the army Radu had outside. They were hiding in the forest. Radu saw a large building, assuming it to be the headquarters. He would send a team of assassins to kill the leader of this city. He readied a team of stealthy Komodo Dragons, ready to follow his orders. Radu pointed to the large building.

"Go in quietly, and get to that building. Kill the leader of this city, and make the army's job easier." Radu said.

The assassins bowed and hurried off. They entered the city, and headed for the home of General Salvius.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus sat with Po and Tigress in the cell. Tigress was still in his arms. The door opened, and the head guard walked in. Mitch let go of Tigress and got up.<p>

"You, are you Mitchicus?" The guard asked.

"I am."

"General Salvius requests your presence at dinner. It will only be you and him…discussing matters." The guard said.

Mitch turned to Tigress, who nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Mitch said hugging her.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said smiling.

Mitch left her embrace and walked over to the guard. He held out his hands, expecting them to be shackled.

The guard laughed. "Those won't be necessary."

Mitch nodded, and the guard gestured him for him to leave the cell. Mitch walked with the guard to the house of Salvius. A beautiful house it was. It was two stories, and had excellent furniture and paintings. The guard took him upstairs, where Salvius sat at a table with dinner before him. There were grapes, bread, and fish. The general rose to his feet when he saw Mitchicus. The gladius was still on the wolf's side.

"Ah, I am glad you have accepted my invitation, Mitchicus."

"Well, I could use a good dinner." Mitch said.

Salvius laughed. "You'll get that here. Guard, bring us some wine."

A guard carrying cups and wine entered. He set down the cups and filled them with wine. Salvius waved him away, and the guard walked out of the room. Mitchicus eyed the wine.

"General, I do not drink…heavy…drinks. Do you happen to have tea or water?"

Salvius laughed. "I am afraid that we do not have tea, and the water is not safe enough to drink here. Will you be alright drinking wine?"

Mitch was uneasy. He never had drunk wine before in his entire life. But after all, what could one cup do to you.

"Just one cup won't hurt me." Mitch said smiling.

Salvius returned the smile and began to eat the bread.

"So, what happened to your face?" Salvius asked.

Mitch felt the scar and smiled. "An old friend gave it to me as a gift."

Salvius chuckled. "Must have been a great friend. Could you tell me more about this threat you came to find allies for?"

Mitch took a piece of bread and ate it. "There is a villain by the name of Fernando who had returned to China for revenge. He brings with him an army stronger than anything I have ever known."

"This man plans to control China. We are far west of the main cities and villages, why would he come here? There is not that much here already."

Mitch sipped the wine. "He is not going to stop with China my friend. He is going to try and take over the entire world."

Salvius sighed. "It appears that it is more important than I thought it was. But when will they attack us?"

"An army is already on its way here." Mitch answered.

"We should be able to hold them off, for we have many men and some of the best trained soldiers in the world." Salvius said.

A noise was heard from the room. Mitch gripped the table with his claws.

"It seems we have visitors." Mitch whispered.

Salvius tried to turn around, but was stopped by Mitchicus.

"Don't," Mitch said louder, "I believe they will strike if they know that you know that they are there."

Salvius put his hand near his sword.

"What do we do?" Salvius whispered.

"The man behind you is carrying a poison blow gun. There is a man behind me, and many others somewhere else here. When I tell you to duck, duck your head."

Mitch grabbed a knife from the table and hid it on his lap. The man behind Salvius was partially hidden in curtains of a window. He aimed his blow gun at the head of Salvius, unaware of the discussion the two had of the intruders. The assassin fired a poison dart.

"Duck!" Mitch yelled.

Salvius moved his head down, the dart barely missed his head. Then the poison dart headed for Mitchicus. Using his left hand, he caught the dart with a swift movement. The assassin behind Mitch charged, and Mitch rose from his seat quickly, and turned towards the Komodo. He stabbed the Dragon with the knife from the table in the eye. The assassin howled in pain, and Mitch plunged the knife deeper. The Komodo fell to the ground dead. Another assailant jumped into the room from a nearby balcony, and Mitch took the knife from the body of the dead assassin and threw it at the Komodo. The knife plunged into the assassin's chest, and the Komodo staggered backwards, groaning. He finally dropped to his knees and fell to the ground dead.

Mitch smiled. "I still got it."

"We're not done yet." Salvius said as two more assailants dropped into the room from a nearby window.

"I'll let you have some fun." Mitch said crossing his arms.

Salvius nodded and drew his sword and charged at the two. The Komodo Dragons drew swords as well, and charged at him. Salvius sliced the leg off of one of the assassins. The Komodo grunted and fell to the ground, staring at his lost limb.

"You'll pay for that!" The other said as he tried to slash Salvius, but was blocked by the wolf's blade.

Salvius kicked the sword out of his attacker's hand and stabbed the man in the chest. The Komodo moaned, and fell to the ground. Salvius pulled out the sword and walked over to the wounded assassin. The man was speechless; shocked that he lost his leg. A pool of blood was near the wound.

Salvius laughed. "You'll lose a lot more than your leg. Like your life!"

The wolf slit the throat of the assassin with his sword, and the man began to gurgle. His windpipe was sliced in half, and he died quickly.

Mitch and Salvius stood waiting for more attackers, but none came. Mitch smiled.

"Nice work, Roman."

"Thank you, Mitchicus. But I would be dead if it weren't for you."

Mitch laughed. "Probably,"

Salvius sheathed his bloody sword.

"Who were they?" The wolf asked.

Mitch sighed. "The first of Fernando's army sent here."

"That's encouraging."

"I know right?"

"Now, about your friends."

"What about them?" Mitch asked.

"Can they be trusted like I trust you?"

Mitch was very pleased by General Salvius. The White Tiger's plan was nearly complete, for he had earned the general's trust.

"They can." Mitchicus said calmly.

Salvius nodded. "Then they will be freed as soon as possible."

"Will you aid us in the fight against Salvius?" Mitch asked the wolf.

General Salvius sighed. "I do not know, Mitchicus. I will say however, that by this dinner, our chances of helping you have greatly increased."

Mitchicus bowed. "Thank you, general."

Salvius put his hand on Mitch's shoulder. "I put you and your friends in peril. You had to fight men without weapons, though I believe it was easy for you. You could have died during the fights, and for that, I am very sorry."

Mitchicus laughed. "I'm a guy that takes risks; it's nothing new to me."

The two walked out of the room as if no fight had occurred recently. They stopped when they walked past the doorway and saw the guard that carried the wine…dead on the floor. A deep wound was on his chest, and blood formed near his lip. The wine he had carried was spilled out on the floor.

Mitchicus looked at the dead man and sighed. "An unnecessary casualty of the assassins' attack."

Salvius nodded, and the two went to the bottom of the house and found the other guards. Salvius ordered them to make the city go on high alert of an attack, and for them to clean up the bodies of the assassins and the guard. They did so, and the city went on high alert of an attack by Fernando's army. Salvius gestured for Mitchicus to follow them to the prison.

"Come, it's time to set your friends free." Salvius said.

The two went to the prison and stood outside. Guards came out with Po and Tigress. When this happened, Tigress knew that Mitch's plan had worked. He obviously had gained the trust of the Romans. Tigress walked up to Mitchicus and kissed him. Salvius was shocked at this action. Apparently he had a girl as well.

"I knew, deep down, that this would work." She whispered.

Mitch smiled. "Well, I guess we got lucky."

Po slapped Mitch on the back. "I guess we are making it out in one piece! I actually didn't think this was going to work."

Mitch punched Po in the shoulder jokingly. "I didn't expect you to believe this was going to work."

"So, how was dinner?" Tigress asked.

"Well, we had some fish, bread, and grapes. Things got interesting when assassins from Fernando's army tried to kill us both." Mitch said calmly.

Tigress gave a light smile. "I can see they weren't much of a trouble."

"No, not at all." Mitch said laughing.

"I do not wish to interrupt, but we have big problems." Salvius said.

The army was rushing to the walls, and horns were being blown.

"It seems Fernando wants Lupania." Salvius said.

**A/N: Mitch earns Salvius' trust, they defeat many assassins, and the three are freed from prison. Next chapter: The Battle of Lupania. Mitch and the other masters battle the army sent west by Fernando with the Roman Army as their allies. Stay tuned, for the final battle is around the corner. I thank you all for following the story, and please continue to do so. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 7: The Battle of Lupania

The army of Radu marched towards the city of Lupania. The Komodo Dragons readied their swords, spears, and shields. Mitch, Tigress, and Po were on the wall of the city alongside Salvius and the Romans. Radu readied his archers.

"Fire!" The Komodo yelled to his archers, and they did.

The archers launched their arrows, which filled the air. The Romans raised their shields and blocked all of the arrows. The shields the Romans carried were massive, which gave great protection for the user. The Romans suffered no casualties. Salvius drew his sword and raised it.

"Archers, fire!" He yelled and the archers launched a large amount of flaming arrows.

The arrows sailed through the air, before landing into the lines of Radu's army. The shields the Komodo army carried were small, and offered little protection against weapons. The army of Radu suffered casualty after casualty from the arrow barrage. Men were hit in the eyes, abdomen, and legs or arms. Radu himself was hit in the shoulder, where an arrow managed to wound him through a chink in his armor. Radu growled and pulled the arrow out, then threw it to the ground. Even by this first luck, the army of Fernando still outnumbered Mitch and his allies. The army of Komodo Dragons marched forward.

"It seems that they still want to play." Mitch growled. "I say we warm them up!"

Mitch shot a lightning bolt at the Komodo Dragons. There was a flash of light, and then the steaming remains of those unfortunate enough to be hit by it.

Salvius was startled when he saw the power Mitchicus possessed again.

"By the gods! Where did you get that?" Salvius asked the White Tiger.

Mitch looked at his right hand, still smoking from the discharge of electricity. "Just a little gift from the universe."

Salvius laughed. "I am glad you are on our side."

Radu and his army continued to march towards them. They shouted battle cries and banged their weapons against their shields.

"I assume this is what my ancestors felt like when they fought barbarians." Salvius said coolly.

Mitch laughed. "Your ancestors didn't fight Komodo Dragons."

The enemy army drew closer to the wall. Tigress stood ready to fight.

"Mitch, what do we do?" She asked.

"We can't let them reach the walls." Mitch said to her. Then he turned to Salvius. "Can you get men to fight in front of the wall?"

Salvius nodded. "They'd prefer the wall, but they'll listen to me."

Mitch gestured for Po and Tigress to follow him to the gate leading out of the city. It was opened, and the three masters, along with their Roman Army, exited. The gate was closed, and the Romans formed a wall of shields. Mitch, Po, and Tigress went to the front.

"So, why are we ahead of the army?" Po asked the White Tiger.

"We're stronger than them. We'll take the greatest part of the army out."

"Well…maybe you will." Po said nervously.

"Just shut up and believe in yourself!" Mitch said laughing.

The three went into a stance as the Komodo Army became closer than ever to them.

"Romans! Fight for your friends, your family, for your city! Attack!" Mitch yelled as he and the others charged.

Mitch lit his fists on fire and charged towards the soldiers. He was running on all fours, and everywhere his hands touched, it was burned. He punched a Komodo in the chest, creating a crater in the soldier's abdomen. Po made a horizontal swipe of his fist across the ranks of soldiers. Those hit fell to the ground. Mitch leaned over so Tigress could jump on his back. She jumped on to it and back into the air, double kicking two soldiers. The Romans and their shields pushed the enemy lines back. A large group of enemy soldiers did however manage to push through the Romans. Mitch knew that his known powers would not be able to stop them all.

"Use the Sonic Boom, Mitchicus." Oogway said in his head.

Mitch ordered his allies to move back, and they did. An army was before him, the lone warrior against them. He moved his right and back and flicked his finger, as if he already knew it. A large boom occurred, and a wave swept the army down. Mitch's allies covered their ears from the sound. The enemy army was struggling to get back up, and this allowed the Romans to kill those unfortunate enough to be on the ground. A soldier ran at Mitchicus. The White Tiger knocked the spear out of the soldier's hand and broke his neck. He threw the body at advancing foes, which knocked a few down. Tigress ran alongside her love. Mitch pointed to the incoming soldiers.

"Can you give them a kick in the face?" He asked her.

"Sure can." She said smiling.

When the enemies drew very close to them, Mitch took her by both hands and swung her into the Komodo army. She kicked around five foes, all of which were hit in the face. They fell to the ground, only to be impaled by following Romans. Po put his head down and plowed through a group of Komodo warriors. They fell to the left and right of the panda. Mitch grabbed a spear from a dead Komodo and channeled electricity to the spear, which he had never done to a weapon before. Mitch threw the spear into the ground near a mass of soldiers intentionally. The ground carried the electricity which hit the enemy soldiers. They began to shake as the electricity channeled through their bodies, until they exploded. Chunks of flesh and limbs sailed into the air before landing on the ground. Radu watched in horror at his men being slaughtered. This was the work of the Lightning Warrior, just as it had been done to the army sent to the Himalayan Mountains. Only now, it was his army…and him along with it.

"How many men do we have left?" Radu asked a captain near him.

The captain was silent until saying slowly, "Too few, sir."

Radu began to shake. He pulled out his sword and tried to kill himself with it. The captain stopped him.

"Sir, you know that an honorable death would be to receive permission to kill yourself by Fernando."

Radu nodded. "Fernando can think that I fell in battle, he won't know." The Komodo said.

The captain drew his sword. "Sir, may I take my life for the sake of my honor?"

"You may, captain." Radu grumbled.

"It has been an honor serving with you." The captain said before stabbing himself in the chest, piercing his heart.

The captain gasped a few times before falling to the ground. Radu sighed and ordered his remaining men forward.

Mitch clawed the throat of a soldier out. The man fell to the ground dead. Mitch looked at his bloody paw. Flesh from the man's throat still hung by his claws. This was war, the terrible consequence of lust for power and greed. What was fighting here going to fix? What was the cause of fighting Fernando? The reason they fought was for peace. Peace for all, and a break from war. This war was occurring so future generations may not have to fight in one themselves. Mitch took the flesh from his claws and threw them to the ground. For now, there was one more fight to be fought.

Mitch sprinted on all fours towards the crumbling lines of Komodo Dragons. A Komodo swung a sword at Mitch's side. The White Tiger jumped and landed an aerial roundhouse kick to the Komodo. Mitch picked up the sword and slit his throat. Mitch picked up the sword and set it ablaze with blue fire. He threw the sword, which hit a soldier, piercing through the armor. But the flaming sword did not stop there. It created a large hole through the first Komodo, and landed in a second. Both fell to the ground dead. The second one's body was set ablaze by the flame, and his body exploded from the heat of the flame. Fragments of armor landed in his fellow soldiers, killing some, and wounding others. One tried to hit Mitchicus with his spear, but Mitch grabbed it and slammed the shield against his attacker's face. The bones of the Komodo cracked upon impact with the shield. While the soldier was still on the ground, Mitch severed the Komodo Dragon's head with his own shield.

"Sorry for that, brother." Mitch said coolly.

Mitch set down the shield and stood, watching the now retreating army.

"Let's make them go a little faster." Mitch said as he used both hands to send a powerful charge of electricity at the enemy.

Tigress stood next to Mitchicus. "At this rate, you must be stronger than the Dragon Warrior." She said laughing.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Po said.

Tigress laughed, and so did Mitchicus.

Salvius ordered another volley of flaming arrows, and the archers fired them. The arrows landed in the backs of the enemy, for most of them were running with their backs to Mitchicus and his allies.

"Hit them while they are still running!" Mitch shouted.

The White Tiger and the others rushed after the army. Soldiers did not look behind them, so they were stabbed in the back by oncoming Romans. Mitch tackled a soldier and the two hit the ground. The Komodo reached for a dagger and grabbed it. He tried to stab Mitch in the side, but the White Tiger saw this coming. He grabbed the lizard's hand and kept the knife from hitting him. The White Tiger turned the knife around and stabbed the Komodo with it. The Komodo groaned, and then breathed his last. Mitch got up.

"He put up quite a fight." He said to himself.

Mitch turned and sent another blast of electricity at the Komodo Dragons. More fell. The army was gone; there were only small groups of soldiers fleeing now. The Romans chased after them and slaughtered them all. Some still kept fleeing, even past General Radu, who stood frozen in fear.

"My time is up." He said to himself.

His soldiers continued to flee past him. Mitch stood face to face with the general.

"General, it's over." Mitch said.

Radu looked at the White Tiger and grinned. "So you are the Lightning Warrior? The one that destroyed Magnus' army alone and now destroy mine?"

"I am."

Radu laughed and drew his sword. "Nothing's over when I'm still breathing!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mitch said calmly.

Radu charged at him with his sword. Mitch dodged his attack and threw him to the ground.

"Get up, general." Mitchicus taunted the Komodo.

The general staggered up and attacked again. Mitch evaded these attacks and punched the general to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Romans with Salvius continued to slaughter the remaining soldiers. Tigress and Po watched the fight between Mitch and Radu. Mitch walked over to the general laughing.

"It seems you picked the wrong side." Mitch said as he kicked the Komodo to the ground again. "You should know that the villain always loses!"

Blood ran down Radu's mouth. "By your actions, aren't you a villain as well?"

Mitch grabbed the Komodo's throat and picked him up with his left hand. "I prefer the term aggressive."

Mitch began to choke the general. "Where is Fernando located?"

Radu made no response.

"Are you willing to die for your dictator? Do you think he would do the same for you?"

Radu had nothing to lose, so he answered Mitch. "His headquarters is in the port of Shevan."

Mitch smiled. "Thank you for cooperating."

Mitch was no killer, so he threw the Dragon to the ground. Romans rushed around the general. Mitch raised his hand to signal that they were not to kill him.

"This is the general of the defeated army. Do not kill him, for I believe General Salvius may have plans for him."

The soldiers laughed at hearing this. Mitch walked away and joined Tigress and Po looking at the battlefield. The casualties of the Romans were low, and the Komodo Army obviously had high casualties. Mitch kissed the feline on the cheek.

"We made it out of another battle, my love. At this rate, we'll all be legends."

Tigress looked at him and smiled. "We already are."

**A/N: The Battle of Lupania is won by Mitchicus and his allies and the Komodo Army is annihilated. This chapter's song is "More Cannons!" from Kung Fu Panda 2, by Hans Zimmer and Jim Powell. Next chapter: Snow Leopard Fury. Tai Lung leads the other masters, pandas, and other warriors against the Komodo Army's attack on Shan Fen. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 8: Snow Leopard Fury

The bodies of the dead Komodo Dragons were piled on top of each other. Then they were set ablaze.

Mitch walked to where Salvius stood.

"You have my thanks yet again, Mitchicus."

The White Tiger laughed. "It was a pleasure to help."

Salvius sighed. "You may go now. You do not have to return with us."

"Will you come and fight with us?" Mitch asked.

Salvius shook his head. "I do not know. I'm still trying to decide. If I do come and help, it will have to be later. I wish you well on your journey."

Salvius shook hands with Mitchicus.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you." Salvius said.

"And you, General Salvius." Mitch said as he left the wolf.

Tigress and Po waited for him.

"So, are he and the army coming with us?" Po asked.

Mitchicus sighed. "I guess that part of my plan failed. But at least we completely destroyed the army sent west."

Tigress nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We go back to the Jade Palace, and wait for the others to return."

The three walked away from the army and into the woods, in the direction of the Valley of Peace.

Tai Lung watched as the soldiers set up barricades of bamboo and other materials on the bridge. Pandas, Tigers, Leopards, and a few crocodiles…all allies against the coming force.

The Snow Leopard stood alongside Master Shifu. The old master was nervous. Tai Lung noticed this.

"Master, is something wrong?" Tai Lung said.

Shifu sighed. "This will be much harder than fighting Brutus. That is all."

Tai Lung was silent until saying, "Well, we'll still make it. We have a combined force of the same pandas that helped us defeat Brutus, and strong warriors from other villages. I think we'll be able to do it."

Shifu nodded. "Tai Lung, I would like you to lead the Five (excluding Tigress) and the warriors from the other villages in the defense of Shan Fen."

Tai Lung did not expect this but bowed. "I will lead them, father."

Shifu nodded again. "I believe you are more than capable to lead them. I believe in you, son."

Their conversation was interrupted when bells began to ring. Soldiers of all types ran towards the barricades near the bridge, and the civilians fled the opposite direction, deeper into the village.

Pantelis had his own spies in Fernando's army. He waited for Fernando's army to fall, and his spies also discovered that Adolfo was a spy for Shifu and the other Kung Fu masters. Pantelis ordered them to not kill Adolfo, but capture him when the time was right.

One day, Fernando received the report that his army had been stopped on the west, and also saw that there were soldiers defending Shan Fen before they got there. Fernando knew there was a spy in his ranks. He sent out his own spies into his own soldiers' ranks, looking for the traitor. Adolfo knew this, and fled from them, going back to the Jade Palace. Fernando did not know Adolfo had left, but Pantelis' spies did. The Amur Leopard sent the Wu Sisters after Adolfo, instead of the spies. The spies would remain in the army and continue to give information to him.

Shifu, in the midst of the battle preparation, read the latest message from Adolfo. After reading it, Shifu turned to Tai Lung.

"After this battle, we must return to the Jade Palace to discuss matters with Adolfo, immediately." Shifu said.

Tai Lung nodded. "But we have to deal with THEM first."

The enemy army was now close to the bridge. Fernando was not among them, for he was watching the battle from a hill. The majority of his army, not including the ones fallen in the west or at the Himalayan Mountains, were still at Shevan. It was a much larger army than any of the previous armies Fernando had used combined, including the one he was using at Shan Fen.

The archers of the Komodo Army opened fire on the defenders. The sky was darkened by the hail of arrows in the air. Some of the defenders were hit by the arrows, but none were wounded badly enough to stop fighting. Tai Lung ordered the soldiers back from the barricades, planning for the enemy to have to climb over them to reach them. The heroes readied their weapons at the incoming forces. The enemy soldiers tried to get over the barricades, but were met with resistance from the defenders.

Tai Lung kicked a Komodo back over the barricade, where he was impaled by a piece of bamboo. Then the Snow Leopard grabbed a soldier and picked him up. He broke his back, and then threw him into three of his allies. The three soldiers that were hit fell with the one thrown to the ground. Two Tigers bearing spears rushed forward and stabbed them.

Shifu rushed into a group of Komodo Dragons and leapt into the air. He hit the group with fast blows from his staff. It was amazing how such a small man was so powerful. The group fell to the ground but got up again. Tai Lung ran towards them and used a roundhouse kick against them. They fell into their allies, some being impaled by their own comrade's blade. A few fell into sharp points of bamboo, killing them. A soldier tried to impale Tai Lung, but the warrior grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Tai Lung punched the man in the chest while he was on the ground, crushing his ribcage and damaging his organs. Tai Lung snapped his neck shortly afterwards. The Snow Leopard got up and looked at the enemy, still strong and coming after them. Tai Lung looked at Shifu.

"We're making progress, but they still have an outnumbering force." Tai Lung said calmly.

Shifu nodded. "We have to hold the line, if that's the last thing we do."

The conversation was ended when an enemy soldier threw a spear at Tai Lung. The Snow Leopard barely caught the spear, the point touching his fur.

"Close, but not close enough." Tai Lung said to himself.

Tai Lung turned the sword around and threw it at his enemy. It pierced the Komodo and stuck out the other side of him. The soldier slowly fell to the ground, dead.

The leopard turned and faced two oncoming foes. He jumped in the air and double kicked them. Tai Lung picked up a sword and threw it at more soldiers. The sword pierced through one Komodo, and landed in another.

The Furious Five battled other enemies just as well. Mantis leapt through the air and attacked the Komodo Dragons without giving them a target. Viper wrapped around one Komodo and used his sword against his allies. Crane flew through the air and dived, sweeping enemies too close to him to the ground. Monkey jumped on the soldiers' backs, hitting them from behind, and caused great dismay in the Komodo lines. Shifu continued to attack his enemies with the staff that was formerly used by Master Oogway.

Tai Lung unsheathed his claws and rushed at his enemies. He ripped the throat out of one and sliced open another's. Tai Lung went on all fours and lunged at another soldier. He threw him to the ground before he broke his neck.

Fernando watched the scene before him. His army was slowly losing, and he knew it. He turned to a guard next to him.

"Go down there and order no retreat! Fight to the death!" Fernando roared at the Komodo.

The guard nodded and ran down the hill towards the army, still large but slowly crumbling.

"No retreat! Fight to the death!" The Komodo yelled as he joined his comrades in the struggle against the defenders.

The defenders besides the masters were suffering casualties. Friendly soldiers would be outnumbered five to one, and then killed. However, the deaths of the defenders were still small compared to the deaths of those in the Komodo Army.

Fernando continued to watch the battle. He knew his army would be destroyed like his others had been, but he did nothing to help them. He wanted as many of the defenders dead as possible, so that his other army would be able to overpower them.

Tai Lung continued to fight off the attackers. He slashed with his claws or punched them, delivering such force that it was able to snap bones and destroy organs. Tai Lung crushed a Komodo Dragon's chest, making him wheeze and fall to the ground. The Dragon's internal organs were damaged, and he would die anyway. Tai Lung put his foot on his head and crushed it with a loud crunch.

Mitchicus walked Po and Tigress through the woods they were once captured in. Tigress turned to him.

"Mitch, I never asked you this. Do you miss you're parents?" Tigress asked the White Tiger.

Mitch sighed. "Actually, not really. Master Oogway was a father to me, but that pains me that he is gone."

Tigress nodded. She, Tai Lung, and Shifu were the only ones that knew Mitchicus was raised by Master Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu.

Mitch turned back to her. "Do you miss yours?"

"Sometimes. I was really young when they were killed by Brutus, like you."

Mitch nodded. "I'm just glad that Brutus is long gone."

Mitchicus never knew that he was wrong.

The battle was drawing to a close, for the army was now much smaller than before. Tai Lung led the warriors towards the dwindling forces of the Komodo Army.

"Send them all back to where they came from!" Tai Lung shouted to his allies.

His fellow soldiers cheered and hurried towards the Komodo warriors. The tigers threw the Komodo soldiers down before impaling them, and the leopards jumped on the faces of their enemies and began ripping their faces off. The Pandas used their strength to knock down the enemy with their weapons, sometimes even their own arms. Machai was among them. He led the pandas and the other warriors to kill the rest of the army. Soon, there was no army left. There were only piles of dead Komodo soldiers.

Fernando sighed and walked off with his personal guard. He would return to Shevan and prepare his army for the final battle against the Kung Fu masters and their allies.

Tai Lung panted from the battle, for he was very tired. The warriors around him cheered, and soon he joined them. Tai Lung walked over to Master Shifu, who stood silently.

"Well, I guess we made it." Tai Lung said smiling.

Shifu nodded. "There is one problem however. Fernando has an army much larger than any of his fallen armies combined at his headquarters. He did not have his army retreat, because he wanted to thin our numbers. We had few men today, but we'll have many less when we have to face his army."

**A/N: The invasion of Shan Fen is repelled by Tai Lung and his allies. This chapter's song is "Unstoppable" from the Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows trailer, by E.S. Posthumus. This sets the mood for the defense of Shan Fen. Next chapter: Night before the Storm. Mitch, Tigress, and Po return to the Jade Palace to rendezvous with the other masters, and Tai Lung must defend Adolfo from the Wu Sisters. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 9: Night before the Storm

Mitchicus, Po, and Tigress sat around a campfire. It was late at night, and it was only a day since they had repelled the attack on Lupania. Po scratched at his arm, for a leech had gotten on it when they crossed a murky river. Meanwhile, Mitchicus whittled a piece of wood with his claw. Po tried to pull the leech off of his arm.

"Po, you don't want to do that." Mitch said calmly.

Po stopped. "Why not?"

Mitch sighed. "I may not be a doctor, but I do know that pulling it off will damage your skin and flesh even more than what I plan."

Po looked at him. "What do you plan to do?"

Mitch looked up and smiled. "I can dig it out with what I'm working on, or I can burn it off."

Mitch lifted up his free hand and set it ablaze with blue fire. Po was frightened, and Tigress laughed at this.

"Uh, I guess you can dig it out." Po said.

Mitch laughed as well. He took the stick that he whittled, which now had a sharp point and walked over to Po. He gestured for Tigress to come over, and she did.

"Hold his arms down, it will sting him." Mitchicus said.

Tigress did so, and Po looked up at Mitch in fear. Mitch smiled.

"Don't worry Po, it will be over quickly." He said.

Mitch took the stick and dug it into the skin near the leech. Po winced, and tried to get up, but Tigress held him down. Mitch finally loosened the leech and peeled it off.

"There, that wasn't so bad!" He said happily.

He threw the leech into the fire, and then found cloth and wrapped it around the place where the leech once was.

"Keep this on there for now, when we get back to the Jade, we'll get it treated. Now, let's sleep." Mitch said yawning, revealing his teeth.

He found some grass and laid on it. Tigress soon came over and snuggled next to him. He wrapped his tail around hers, and brought her close. Tigress purred and embraced him. Po sighed and watched them. He wished that Song would be with him right then. He took a deep breath and went to the ground, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mitchicus woke up Po and Tigress. Then they started back on their journey to the Jade Palace.<p>

Tai Lung and the others had already reached the palace, and congratulated each other on defeating the armies. Life seemed back to normal, or so they wished to believe.

Mitchicus now shared Tigress' room with her, since they were to be married. Shifu even had a double bed ready for them in her room, which they were very grateful for. Mitch had set his blue armor and Katana in the corner of the room.

Tigress walked through the Jade Palace looking for Mitch, but could not find him. She finally found him under the Peach Tree, posing. Mitch had hired a painter from the valley to make him a portrait of himself, a bit cocky of him. Mitch stood in his blue armor with his Katana striking the ground, and both hands resting on the hilt. Tigress saw the portrait and actually liked it, for it could be a good picture to hang in their room. Soon the painting was done.

"Master Mitchicus, the painting is done." The painter said.

Mitch sheathed his sword and saw Tigress, who made him smile. He mouthed the words "One minute," and walked over to the painting. It did look spectacular, worthy to be placed in the Hall of Heroes if his friends saw it fit. Mitch patted the painter on the back.

"Well done Leonardo." Mitch said and handed the painter money. "Keep the change, and get your family something nice."

The painter smiled. "Thank you, Master Mitchicus. Enjoy the painting."

The painter hurried down the steps and back to the Valley of Peace. Mitch looked at the painting, then back at Tigress.

"What do you think? Does it capture my magnificence?" Mitch said laughing.

Tigress laughed as well and kissed him.

"You don't need a painting to show that."

Mitch smiled. "Thank you, my love."

Tigress hugged him. "You're welcome, Mitch."

"Look, I know tonight's the last night before going to fight Fernando, but would you like to join me in dinner?" Mitch asked, showing her his arm.

"I'd love to." Tigress said taking it.

The two walked towards Wu Dan Mountain yet again.

* * *

><p>Po trained with the Sword of Heroes in the Training Hall. He sliced targets and practiced with it. His training was interrupted when Shifu walked into the room.<p>

"I see you have been training with the sword. Are you adjusted to it?" Shifu asked.

Po nodded. "It's not as heavy now, and I can move pretty good with it."

Shifu smiled. "Excellent work, Dragon Warrior. I believe that you will be unstoppable when we battle Fernando for the last time."

Po bowed. "Thank you, master."

Shifu nodded. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Po sighed. "I am, because we are outnumbered more than we've ever been, and we have no reinforcements coming."

Shifu nodded again. "Yes, but they do not know Kung Fu."

"But they can overwhelm us with their numbers; no fighting style can overcome that."

Shifu shook his head. "I expected more faith from you."

Po turned irritated by this. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you would believe in yourself and your friends, that you all would overcome the impossible odds. You didn't believe you could defeat Shen's cannons, but you did."

Po nodded. "You're right Master Shifu. I do need faith."

* * *

><p>Mitch led Tigress to a grassy area on Wu Dan Mountain, where a table was set up. There were no chairs, and a blanket was set out on the grass. The table sat on the blanket and had candles, food, and tea. The table was low to the ground also. Mitch gestured for her to sit, and she did. He went to the other side of the table and did the same.<p>

"Sorry we couldn't get chairs up here," Mitch said laughing, "it was a miracle that we got this table up here."

Tigress smiled. "No, it's great! It's very romantic. Who helped you?"

"Tai Lung," Mitch replied. "He's always looking out for his sister."

Tigress laughed. "He's good at that. Does he know about us getting married?"

"No," Mitch replied. "I was thinking of telling him later, so we could see the look on his face!" Mitchicus said laughing.

Tigress laughed and slammed the table with her fist. This startled Mitch. She was a cute, kind, compassionate woman, but she was still very strong.

"You scared me there!" He said laughing off his fright.

Tigress smiled. "I'm not some soft girl you know."

Mitch stopped laughing and began to eat. Tigress did also, eating the Tofu first, which was very good.

"This is delicious! Did you make this?" She asked him.

Mitch smiled. "I helped with it. Po made it, but I assisted him…sadly it could be better if I didn't help with it, since I'm no cook."

Tigress laughed. "I'm glad you helped. It makes me feel good that you helped make it."

This made Mitch feel very happy. "Thank you, my love."

Tigress leaned forward and kissed him. "No, thank you."

Mitch remembered something and said nothing back, frowning. Tigress noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

A tear came to Mitch's eye and he hugged her. She returned the hug, but did not understand why he had hugged her.

"Tigress, whatever happens tomorrow, please remember that I love you with all my heart." Mitch said solemnly.

"I will, and I love you just as much." She said beginning to cry.

"I wish there were no battles to be fought, and I could just spend the rest of my life with you." Mitchicus said.

Tigress nodded. "I know, Mitch."

Mitch left the embrace and looked at her, giving a weak smile.

"But a tragedy I speak of is slim I believe. I think we'll all make it out in one piece tomorrow."

Tigress smiled. "That's what we must hope. Now, let's finish this dinner!"

Mitch smiled and the two returned to the table and finished the dinner. Mitch and Tigress then went down to the barracks and went to bed. Mitch sweated in the bed because he was so nervous, and Tigress stroked him to try and calm him down. This helped him, and the two spent their last night together before the battle.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung slept in his room until he was awakened. He had heard a loud noise coming from the guest room in the barracks. That was where Adolfo was sleeping, since he had reached the Jade Palace when he fled Fernando. Tai Lung stood by the door and listened. He heard multiple footsteps and struggling, meaning Adolfo had been attacked. Soon the footsteps went past his door, but were slower, for it seemed as if they were carrying Adolfo away. Tai Lung rushed out his room and confronted the kidnappers. It was too dark to see their faces, but he could tell from their bodies that they were females. When they heard Tai Lung, they hurried out of the barracks carrying Adolfo. Tai Lung rushed after them on all fours, until he was out of the barracks.<p>

"Ladies, please set down the wolf." Tai Lung said laughing.

The girls growled and set down Adolfo…but they weren't giving the wolf to Tai Lung, but fighting him for the wolf.

"So be it." Tai Lung said coldly.

They rushed at him and leapt into the air, retracting their claws. Tai Lung kicked one out of the air and threw another to the ground. The third kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Tai Lung jumped up and dodged another attack from the same female. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. He grabbed her by the chest and put his fist near her head.

"Who are you?" He asked more in a shout.

He widened his eyes as he saw Su Wu. He had never seen the Wu sisters before, but he knew all about them. He knew that she was the leader, the most clever, and most beautiful. He stopped and gazed at her, and even she at him. The stare was interrupted when one of Su's sisters jumped into the air and kicked Tai Lung to the ground. Su tried to protest, but said nothing. Soon Po and Shifu had heard this, and rushed out of the barracks to confront the Wu Sisters. Su turned and looked at Tai Lung with compassion, but turned and fled without Adolfo. Shifu awoke the wolf.

"Do they work for Fernando?" Shifu asked.

Adolfo shook his head. "No, they fled from Fernando a while ago. They work for someone else now."

"What do we do, Master Shifu?" Po asked.

Shifu sighed. "We can't do anything about them right now. We have a battle to fight."

**A/N: The last night before the battle is done, and Tai Lung has a crush on Su Wu, and she for him. There is no song for the minor fight between Tai Lung and the Wu Sisters. Next chapter: A Battle Worth Fighting. All of the Kung Fu masters face Fernando and his massive army with impossible odds. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 10: A Battle worth Fighting

Mitchicus opened his eyes. Today was the day. He got up from the bed and began putting on his armor. Tigress was still sleeping, but could sense that he had left the bed. She felt the bed with her paw, searching for him. Mitch strapped the Sword of Destiny to his back, and stood waiting for his love to awake. She began to stir, that finally awoke.

"It's time, Tigress." He said.

The feline smiled and got out of bed. Mitch took her by the shoulder and led her out of the barracks. They stood outside of the building, waiting for the others. Soon the Five, Po, and Tai Lung all came out. They were all nervous about the battle that awaited them. Shifu arrived, and he was the only one that didn't seem to be nervous.

"Students, it is time to leave. We will meet the other warriors near Shevan before attacking." Shifu said as he began to walk away.

The others soon followed. Tigress found an Adenandra growing near the path and put it on her right ear. This lightened Mitch's spirit, because he knew what it meant. Mitch led Tai Lung away from the group, telling him it was important.

"Brother, there is something I must tell you." Mitch said solemnly as they continued to walk.

Tai Lung turned, worried. "What is it?"

"First I have good news. The good news is that I have proposed to Tigress, and she said yes."

Tai Lung's eyes widened. He was overjoyed for his brother. "That's excellent! When will you two get married?"

"Sometime after the battle, I haven't decided. But that brings me to the bad news."

Tai Lung was afraid of what he might say.

"Tai Lung, I feel as if I will not make it out of this battle. If I do fall, I beg of you, please take care of Tigress." Mitch said solemnly.

Tai Lung was shocked. He saw Mitch as fearless, and he had seen this to prove it.

"You shouldn't talk like that! You'll make it out, and you'll be able to marry Tigress. You're not going to die!" Tai Lung said now worried.

Mitch nodded. "I hope so. But there is always a chance, and I have to be prepared."

The White Tiger left Tai Lung and rejoined Tigress. Tai Lung was solemn from what Mitch had told him. He wondered how Tigress would deal with him being gone. She loved him so much, but if he died, he wondered how she would change. Tai Lung put aside these thoughts and walked next to Master Shifu.

"Master, when will we reach Shevan?" The Snow Leopard asked.

"Around Midday, I am certain." Shifu said confidently.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, they reached the rally point and met the other warriors. The combined force reached the port of Shevan, where the enemy army waited for them outside of it. The terrain was flat in parts, but hilly in others. The Kung Fu masters, with their allies, stood upon a hill overlooking the enemy army. The warriors were nervous. Some stabbed the grass with their weapons in anxiety, others literally shook. Mitch stood in front of them. He decided that they needed encouragement. He drew his sword and paced in front of them.<p>

"Remember this, soldiers. This battle is for your friends, your families, your homes, for China!" Mitch yelled as he raised his Katana.

The warriors cheered and raised their weapons as well.

"To the downfall of Fernando!" Mitch yelled.

The warriors cheered again and began to march towards the enemy army. Fernando stood with his officers behind the army on a hill.

"Take no prisoners, slaughter them all." Fernando said and ordered his men forward.

Mitch sheathed his sword and went alongside Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung.

"It is an honor fight alongside you all." Mitch said calmly.

Mitch, Tigress, and Tai Lung ran on all fours towards the enemy army. The Komodo Army fired a volley of arrows at them. Mitch and his friends dodged them and continued to run. Po drew his sword and ran behind them. At last, Mitch reached the enemy lines. He tackled a Komodo and snapped his neck. He ducked his head just in time when an enemy soldier tried to slice off his head. Mitch jumped into the air and kicked the enemy down. Tai Lung ran into a group of soldiers and crushed them all. Tigress was knocked down by a soldier, but as he tried to impale her, she kicked him to the ground. Mitch punched three soldiers, but then was rushed by five combatants. Mitch drew his katana and blocked their attacks. He sliced the arm off of one of them, and kicked him to the ground. The Lightning Warrior jumped into the air and sliced the heads off of them all in one slice. Their heads fell to the ground, and their bodies followed. Tai Lung was battling a Komodo who held two swords, and was having trouble against him.

"Tai Lung!" Mitch yelled as he tossed the Snow Leopard his sword.

The Snow Leopard caught it and impaled the Komodo. The lizard fell to the ground, but was still alive. Tai Lung stabbed him again, killing him. A group of ten soldiers rushed at Mitchicus, but he had no sword. He summoned his powerful blue fire and threw it at them. The fire cast a great glare and gave a hiss, before revealing smoking remains of the Komodo warriors. Mitch tried something different. He summoned fire from his left hand, and lightning from his right. He mixed the powers, and this caused a stream of purple lightning to hit the army. The soldiers hit were disintegrated and those near were electrocuted or burned. Mitch extinguished his lightning and fire, and ran on all fours towards the army. He grabbed a soldier and threw him into his allies, and sliced the throat open of another by his claws. He roared and broke the bones of another. Blood squirted onto his face, and Mitchicus was partially blinded. He wiped the blood from his face and swept the legs out from underneath a Komodo. The soldier fell, and his throat was ripped out by Mitch.

Po stabbed a Komodo and pulled out the blade just in time to block an attack from another soldier. He cut off the head of that one, and sliced the arm off of another. The Komodo howled in pain before being stabbed, killing him.

Mitch punched a soldier to the ground before crushing his ribcage with his foot. He jumped and flipped in the air when a spear was thrown at him. He caught the spear while flipping and plunged it into its thrower. The soldier moaned and fell to the ground. Mitch called to Tai Lung, and the Snow Leopard tossed his sword back to him. Mitch caught the sword and sliced the stomach of a Komodo. He then turned and impaled another warrior. Blood began to fill on the ground near Mitchicus. Soon he was fighting in puddles of it. Mitch sliced both arms off of one, before impaling the man.

Tigress clawed the heart out of a soldier before pouncing another. She rolled on the ground with the foe, and then broke his neck. She turned and saw the lines of fellow warriors crumbling. There were too many Komodo warriors. She continued to fight, despite the odds.

Machai continued to lead the warriors, but they were taking many more casualties than their last fight. Pandas, Tigers, and Leopards alike. The Panda turned to Shifu.

"There's too many of them! Our lines are falling apart!" Machai yelled to Master Shifu.

"We have to hold the line at all costs!" Shifu replied.

"We'll try." Machai said.

Shifu fought off multiple enemies, and the Five did so as well. Even they were having trouble with the countless enemies they faced.

Mitch fought off the foes he faced. He summoned blue fire and began punching his enemies with it. Those hit were burned, melted, or disintegrated by the power of his fire. Though he conquered all he faced, he was being worn down. Soon he came face to face with an officer and his personal guard. Mitchicus extinguished his flames and went into a defensive stance.

"A puppet of Fernando." Mitch mocked.

The officer laughed. "Better than being the one slain."

The officer charged with a katana and crossed blades with Mitchicus.

"Work on your form. Keep your knees bent, and your arm strong." Mitch taunted.

Mitch blocked an incoming attack from the officer, and sliced the back of the officer. This wounded him, but it only made him angry. Mitch was rushed by other soldiers and tried to fend them off. The officer seized this opportunity and cut Mitch's side with his Katana. Mitch winced and staggered backwards. He put his hand to the wound and put pressure on it.

"Beginner's luck." He laughed.

Mitch charged at the officer. The Komodo ran at him also. The two sliced at each other and passed one another, trying to see who hit the other. Mitch looked down and saw a long gash on his stomach, and blood began to flow from it. The officer smiled and looked down at himself. Blood poured from a very deep gash on his chest, where his heart had been sliced open. The officer wheezed and fell to the ground dead. Mitch breathed heavily, but was still able to fight. He looked at the dead officer and sighed.

"An honor fighting with you." Mitch said as he cleaned his bloody sword on the grass.

The White Tiger returned to fighting, but was struggling with the wounds he had received from the officer.

The Tigers, Leopards, and Pandas continued to weaken. Though they had caused a great deal of casualties for the Komodo Army, there were still too many of them. All seemed to be lost.

Po was tackled by three Komodo Dragons and his sword was kicked away. A soldier raised his sword, ready to stab the Panda…but was hit by a flaming arrow and fell to the ground. The soldier's allies turned to face where the arrow had come from and were also hit by arrows. Mitchicus turned and saw the mighty Roman Legions in all of their glory, charging towards the Komodo Warriors. Those around Mitch retreated, and formed defensive lines. A long volley of arrows hit the Komodo Dragons, and they began to take countless casualties. The Romans joined the warriors and Kung Fu masters in the fight. Mitchicus saw General Salvius. The wolf smiled at him.

"Semper Fidelis." Salvius said proudly.

"I thought you weren't joining us?" Mitchicus said laughing.

"We didn't want you to have all the fun." Salvius said and raised his sword.

The Romans readied their shields and marched towards Fernando's army, now slowly backing up.

"Keep your men behind their shields, and push the army backwards." Mitch said to Salvius.

The wolf nodded and commanded his men to do so. Mitch tightened his grip on his sword. He knew that he was losing a great amount of blood, but that would have to wait. He raised his sword and once again charged at the enemy. He slid to one side and sliced the spine of one soldier in half, and then sliced the intestines out of another. He summoned lightning into his sword, and it began to glow and shocks of electricity came from it. He hit the blade of a Komodo, and the electricity hit the metal…then the Komodo warrior's arm. The soldier dropped his weapon from the shock and Mitchicus decapitated him. His head hung to his body by a small piece of flesh. The body fell to the ground spewing blood from where it had been sliced.

Tigress found Mitchicus and fought alongside him. She noticed the two gashes on him, pouring out blood.

"Mitch, you're hurt." Tigress said to him.

"It's just a scratch," Mitch said nervously, "just a scratch."

"Mitch you shouldn't keep fighting." Tigress said now worried.

"Then what should I do? Sit on the ground and hope I don't get attacked?" Mitch asked.

Tigress was silent. She noticed that he was moving slower, and he breathed heavily. The wounds were not serious as long as they were treated…very soon.

Tigress moved to the side as a soldier tried to stab her. She grabbed his arm and broke it. The Komodo dropped his weapon and tried to pick it up with his other arm. He was not able to though, when Tigress kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Another soldier rushed at her. She shoved his weapon aside and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and then was choked by Tigress. He struggled, and then suffocated.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus sliced the bodies of another group of foes. At this rate, he was going to run out of enemies. The enemy lines now began to crumble. The reinforcement of the Kung Fu masters' lines by the Romans had turned the tide of the battle. The Komodo Army was now running out of soldiers. Soon the battle would be over, and Fernando would be defeated. The White Tiger looked and saw a hill where Fernando and his generals stood. However, Fernando began to walk away, which meant that he was trying to flee. Mitch could not wait for Po or the others to defeat Fernando. He would have to stop him before he fled. The tiger growled and sheathed his sword. He ran as fast as he could on all fours, but the wounds slowed him down significantly. He dodged soldiers trying to intercept him, and finally reached the hill. Fernando had his back to him, and the four generals there rushed at the Lightning Warrior. Mitchicus drew his sword and clashed with them. He blocked an attack, and stabbed a general. He pulled out his sword from the stomach of a general and sliced the arm off of another. He ducked as a Komodo tried to decapitate him, and then cut off the general's leg. Then he stabbed the last general. The Komodo moaned and fell to the ground. Mitch panted, and then wiped the blood from his sword on the ground. He put pressure on one of the wounds on his stomach. He looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He felt weak, but he had to continue fighting. Blood now began to flow from his mouth. He wiped it away and turned to Fernando, who still had his back to him. The Komodo Dragon's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.<p>

"Are you ready to fight me, Lightning Warrior?" Fernando asked the tiger.

Mitch spat blood. "I am. May I ask you a question?"

"You may." Fernando replied.

"Why did you betray Master Oogway?" Mitch asked the dragon.

"Oogway promised me riches. He later revealed to me that those were not physical riches, and I needed those. So, I betrayed him. I faced him in battle, and I lost unfortunately. You know the rest of the story after that. So, why do you ask about Master Oogway? Was he your teacher?" Fernando asked the tiger.

"He was my teacher, and I his _successful_ student, unlike you." Mitch replied.

Fernando laughed. "I will be his successful student when I defeat you, and you his failed student. Why don't you summon your lightning on me, and make a quick battle?"

"I have a great deal of honor Fernando, unlike you." Mitchicus said.

"Honor does not matter when you win without it." Fernando said.

Fernando drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"To the death of the Lightning Warrior."

The Komodo charged at him, and their swords clashed. Sparks flew from their swords, and they struggled to press against the other's blade.

"So this is how it ends," Mitchicus thought, "I fighting Fernando in a battle I can't win."

Fernando punched Mitch in the kidney, sending him staggering backwards. Fernando punched the White Tiger in the face. Mitchicus fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Fernando laughed and kicked it away. Mitch got to his knees but then was kicked in the face by Fernando. The tiger fell back to the ground. Blood began to come from his mouth again, and he wiped it away with his hand. Mitch rose to his feet, and Fernando allowed him. The White Tiger bellowed and charged at Fernando, tackling him. The two rolled on the ground until Mitchicus got on top of Fernando. He began punching Fernando in the face furiously. Mitch yelled as he did so, and Fernando began to bleed. Fernando finally grabbed his fist and threw him down. Mitch got up quickly, much faster than the Komodo, and hopped into the air, kicking him in the face. Fernando grunted and fell to the ground. Mitch began to stagger. His vision blurred, and his life began to flash in front of him. No, he couldn't be dying! Mitchicus stood, his eyes wandering. He had an opportunity to gain the upper hand on Fernando, but had lost too much blood to continue fighting. Fernando smiled and got up, ready to defeat Mitchicus.

Meanwhile, Po was fighting alongside The Furious Five. He continued to face the remaining enemies, but there were still a considerable amount of foes left. He turned and saw Mitchicus facing Fernando. He saw blood running down Mitch's side. He turned to the Five.

"I have to help Mitchicus! Can you hold them?" Po asked the warriors.

"We got them, go!" Mantis said to the panda.

Po sheathed his sword and hurried up the hill. Fernando kicked Mitchicus to the ground, and the tiger wheezed. Fernando walked over to his sword and picked it up. He grinned and walked over to Mitchicus, raising his sword. Mitch looked up at him, knowing his fate.

"You may have defeated my armies, but you will not defeat me!" Fernando said as he sent his sword down on Mitchicus.

The White Tiger grabbed the sword with both hands, which now began to bleed from holding the blade. Even with this last strength, Mitchicus was unable to keep the blade from piercing him. Fernando slowly brought down the blade, which pierced part of Mitch's throat. Blood began to pour from the Tiger's throat now.

"Goodbye, Lightning Warrior." Fernando said as he widened his grin.

Fernando was not able to drive the blade down any deeper when he was tackled by the Dragon Warrior. Po landed on top of Fernando, and the panda heard a snap. The weight of Po had broken a rib of Fernando.

"What are you, three hundred pounds?" Fernando struggled to ask.

"Under three hundred." Po said.

Fernando managed to throw the panda off and get back up. He grabbed his sword and began to cough blood. After he finished coughing, he charged at Po. The Panda drew the Sword of Heroes from its scabbard and crossed it with Fernando's sword. Green sparks flew from the contact.

"What an honor," Fernando said grinning, "to kill the Lightning Warrior and the Dragon Warrior!"

Po pushed the sword back at Fernando.

"I assure you that you will not kill either one of us." Po said confidently.

Fernando hissed and tried to strike Po. The panda blocked the Komodo Dragon's attack and threw him back. Po swung his blade and cut the arm of Fernando. The Komodo howled in pain and staggered backwards.

"I hear that you were the one that defeated Tai Lung, and then Lord Shen at Gongmen City. A big, chubby, Panda. Lazy and undisciplined." Fernando said grinning.

Po laughed. "You're one to talk when it comes to undisciplined. You betrayed your master."

"Well when it comes to being undisciplined, I guess you and I are very much alike." Fernando replied.

"Except I didn't betray my master." Po said calmly.

Fernando snarled and ran after Po again. This time Fernando gave Po a short gash on his arm, but nothing serious. Po recovered and knocked down Fernando with his fat. Fernando cursed and stood back up. The Komodo looked at Mitchicus, who still was lying on the ground.

"And what is it that I hear of, that you tricked Mitchicus, who tried to befriend you?" Fernando asked.

"That was long ago, and we've settled our problems." Po responded now irritated.

"Now you fight for him. He forgave you, but would he be willing to die for you? Why is it that you are willing to die for him?" Fernando asked again.

Po turned and looked at Mitch. The tiger looked up at him with weak eyes and tried saying something, but could not. Po thought about what Fernando had said. The Komodo Dragon's grin widened and he seized the opportunity. Fernando slashed at the Dragon Warrior, who was unprepared. He slashed Po's leg, and kicked him backwards. Po fell back and went into a defensive stance.

Mitchicus tried with all of his might to get up. He winced and growled at the pain, but soon stood up. He limped towards the two combatants, unaware of him. This was it. Mitchicus would do something that he knew would probably cost his life…if he wasn't losing it already.

Po tried blocked all of Fernando's attacks, but his strength was weakening. Fernando was striking at him furiously….relentlessly. Fernando laughed as he attacked, sensing that Po was weakening. All Po could hope for was an opportunity to stab Fernando or his allies rushing to his aid. Sadly, his allies were still locked in battle with the rest of the army.

Mitchicus continued to limp towards them. He put pressure on his wound, but that did not stop the blood from flowing down his side. He moved slowly, as if he was…lethargic. But he continued to move towards them.

Po and Fernando crossed blades once again.

"It's over, Dragon Warrior. Whether I die or not, you are both coming with me." Fernando said as he struggled against Po's blade.

Fernando punched Po in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Fernando kicked the Panda's sword out of his hand and pulled his sword back, ready to stab him. He pushed his blade forward, directly at Po's chest.

"Po," Mitch yelled as he shoved the Panda out of the way.

The tiger grunted as he was impaled by Fernando.

"No!" Po shouted.

The blade stuck out of Mitch's back, and Fernando kicked the White Tiger down, freeing his bloody blade from his abdomen. Fernando stepped back and observed his blade, giving an opportunity for Po to rush to Mitchicus' side.

"Mitch, why did you do that?" Po asked softly.

Mitch took his hand in a brotherly way and gave a weak smile.

"Now we're even." Mitch said weakly.

Po was terrified. "You can't die Mitch! I didn't die when I took a spear for you!"

Mitch gave a low laugh, followed by a cough. "Then I guess you owe me. This is your destiny, Po. Fulfill it. I've been proud to have you as a friend, and to die for you."

Po felt like crying, but no tears came out. He looked up at Fernando, who was watching the scene. The Komodo smiled.

"It seems that he will die for you, but I assure you, it is for a failed cause. You will soon join him." Fernando said laughing evilly.

Po took the Sword of Heroes and squeezed it. The sword began to hum and glow green. Fernando noticed this, and was for a split-second afraid.

"Attack me, Dragon Warrior." Fernando taunted.

Po yelled and crossed swords with Fernando once again. Fernando fell to the ground with his sword because of how strong Po had hit him with his sword. Fernando got up and charged at the Panda. Po blocked his attacks and cut open his back. Fernando moaned and blood began to come from his mouth. He spit it out onto the grass. Fernando ran at Po again. The Panda swept his leg out from under him and the Komodo fell with a thud. Fernando snarled and tried to cut off the leg of Po. The Dragon Warrior leapt into the air and kicked the dragon in the face. Fernando fell to the ground again. Po stepped back and waited for the Komodo to get up again. Fernando rose up and attacked Po. The Panda yelled and hit Fernando's sword with his own, shattering the Komodo Dragon's blade. Fernando stepped back. Po cut Fernando's stomach, and then his chest, and Fernando staggered backwards, with blood oozing from his mouth. Fernando was finished. Po stepped back, and threw the Sword of Heroes at Fernando, which pierced him in the chest. The blade stuck out of his back. Fernando looked down at the blade sticking out of him, and then back at Po. The Komodo smiled weakly.

"Sometimes things don't turn out like you planned them." Fernando said as he fell backwards, rolling down the mountain. And the evil Komodo Dragon Fernando, was dead.

Po smiled and turned to see Mitchicus, but the tiger was not there. Only a pool of blood remained where Mitch once lay. Tigress, the Five, Shifu, and Tai Lung soon reached the hill. Their faces were full of joy, for they had made it out of the battle alive. Below them the Romans, Tigers, Pandas, and Leopards cheered for the victory. Tigress walked up to Po.

"You defeated Fernando?" Tigress asked the Panda.

Po nodded, but gave no smile. She saw this and looked around for Mitch.

"Where is Mitch?" She asked the Dragon Warrior.

A tear came to Po's eye. "He was wounded badly. He wasn't going to make it, but he was laying right there." Po said pointing to the pool of blood. "But now he's vanished."

Tigress let tear after tear fall from her eyes, crying silently, and the others gasped. Tai Lung rushed forward.

"We have to find him, he couldn't have gone far." The Snow Leopard said.

The celebrating was interrupted as the Kung Fu masters and their allies searched for their dying friend.

* * *

><p>Mitchicus limped through an empty field. The sun shined in his face, and he was walking his last moments on Earth. Blood trailed behind him, and he staggered on. The Tiger's life flashed in front of him again: when he first met Tigress, his training with Master Oogway, storming Brutus' fortress, being injected, returning to the Jade Palace and leaving again, murdering the Black Dragons, defending Shan Fen, fighting the final battle against Brutus, continuing training with Oogway, fighting the Komodo Army at Mount Everest, facing the Wu Sisters, reuniting with Tigress and proposing to her, the gladiator fights and defending Lupania, and the last night Mitch spent with Tigress before the final battle against Fernando. Mitch fell to his knees and struggled, but managed to get back up and continue walking. He reached a rock and pressed his bloody hands on it to rest, and then continued on. His heartbeat and his movement slowed. Mitchicus' knees weakened, and he fell to the ground. Mitch sat on his back, looking up at the sky. If only he had lived to marry Tigress. Suddenly, the light of the sun became stronger, so much that Mitchicus had to squint, and he heard a voice:<p>

"It is not your time, my son." Master Oogway said to him.

Mitch covered his face with his paw from the light, but he was absorbed.

* * *

><p>Tigress looked in another field for Mitchicus. Her eyes were red from crying, and she wept no more. She looked around, hoping to find him. Suddenly, she saw a lone figure from a distant. It was Mitch. His wounds were healed, but he still limped. The White Tiger stopped and saw her.<p>

"Tigress, my love." Mitch said softly.

She may not have been able to hear him, but she did know that he said that.

"Mitch," She said as she ran as fast as she could towards him.

Mitchicus picked up his speed as well, but could only limp faster. She closed the gap between them, yelling his name as tears of joy fell from her eyes. The two embraced each other and kissed one another passionately.

"I thought I lost you, again." Tigress said smiling.

Mitchicus smiled as well. "I'll never be able to leave you, my love."

**A/N: And that concludes this story! I have three songs that set the mood for this chapter: the first is "Protectors of the Earth" from History Channel's Vietnam in HD, by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergerson. This sets the mood for the battle against the last of Fernando's army. The second song is "Way of Life" from The Last Samurai, by Hans Zimmer. This sets the mood for the final battle between Mitch and Fernando, then Po and Fernando. The third song is "Now We Are Free" by Lisa Gerrard. This sets the mood for when Mitchicus wanders a field looking for a place to die, remembering his life, and finally reuniting with Tigress once again. I hope you all enjoyed the story, but stay tuned for the next installment of this series, Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen. Po and his allies are caught in a deadly battle against resurrected foes from their past. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


End file.
